Yuki
by Mayka
Summary: Pour la toute première fois les habitants de Konoha se reveille avec une village couvert d'une neige magique. Une fille, un terrible secret découvert, un coeur brisé...découvrer l'histoire de cette fiction nommée Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Mayka  
Mot de l'auteur : Les personnages du manga appartiennent à leur mangaka et ne sont pas les miens. En espérant que vous ferez pas attentions aux fautes d'orthographe.

Yuki

• Chapitre 1 : Douleur hivernal… •

Par un matin de décembre, réveillés par l'air glacial inhabituel qui semblait s'être abattue sur Konoha no kuni, chacun des villageois furent sortit de leurs lits car la température ambiante n'était plus supportable découvrant à leurs fenêtre la splendeur du village comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, vêtue d'un habit de neige. C'était la toute première fois.

Chacun sortit ses tenues d'hivers normalement réservées pour les missions au pays des neiges, même si la saison était hivernale jamais la neige n'était tombée. Malgré tout, la vie de Konoha reprit dans l'anormalité du décor qui s'affichait à eux. Les commerçants dans leurs magasins et les ninja en route vers les missions.

La beauté et la grandeur de l'une des demeures les plus prestigieuses du village restait idem malgré toute la neige qui la couvrait. Dans l'immensité de la propriété, une jeune fille venait tout juste de se réveiller fut totalement émerveillée par le spectacle s'offrant à elle. Elle trouvait le village tellement magnifique, la neige donnait au village un côté assez magique.

La jeune fille assise sur son lit ne pouvait quitter le paysage de ses yeux laiteux, sa peau porcelaine frissonnait à la température basse, ses lèvres rosée laissait apparaître un sourire timide, si visage angélique entre l'adolescente et la femme montrait pourtant que son innocence ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux ébène glissant jusqu'à ses hanches. Cette jeune fille était Hinata du clan Hyûga, l'un des plus prestigieux du village caché de Konoha.

Hinata finit par se mettre debout pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre afin de sentir l'air hivernal qui finit par claquer violement sur sa peau qui rougit légèrement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire, même si le froid agressait sa peau qui brûlait de douleur. Laissant la brise s'engouffrée dans sa chambre, et se décida à chercher ses tenues d'hiver réservés pour les missions en général en chantonnant une petite chanson.

Une voix la surprit en même temps que la porte de sa chambre qui s'entrouvrit.

Hinata, ferme cette fenêtre tu risques d'attraper la grippe.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'inquiétude de son cousin, après lui avoir fait signe d'entrer, Hinata alla répondre à sa demande et mettre fin à la brise glaciale qui s'engouffrait dans son intérieur.

Le jeune homme qui venait tout juste d'entrer était son cousin Neji Hyûga mais ce n'était que depuis peut qu'on pourrait avouer que le garçon avait commencé à comprendre qu'il devrait se rapprocher d'elle, qu'après tout c'était sa petite cousine et qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir entourée car la relation entre elle et son père se dégradait un peu plus au file des années. Si seulement le chef du clan Hyûga prenait le temps de parler avec sa fille se disait-il.

C'est magnifique, toute cette neige…c'est à ces moment là qu'on ne peut pas nier que l'expression « avoir les yeux blanc comme neige » s'applique bien aux Hyûga. Dit-il en souriant timidement à sa cousine.  
Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour à notre réveil Konoha serait couvert de neige ? Personne je crois, mais en fin de compte je pense que chaque hiver cela irait bien au village d'être ainsi ça change du quotidien et qui sait, cela peut être un signe…tient faudrait que je m'achète de nouveaux habits pour l'hiver. Constata la jeune héritière Hyûga en ayant sortit la totalité de ses vêtements d'hiver.

Neji fit un câlin à sa cousine qui commençait à bouder en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose comme affaires pour le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Allons, fait pas cette tête cousine je venais pour te proposer de sortir vu qu'on n'a pas de missions et ça ne sert à rien de rester dans la demeure, ils n'ont pas encore finit le nouveau système de chauffage que ton père à demandé ce matin même. Habille toi et prends tes économies et on y va.  
Aujourd'hui on est quel jour Neji ?  
Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tes 17ans sont très proche, je crois que j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps avec le dérèglement du climat ici. En faite ne t'inquiète pas l'eau pour se laver est chaude, mais si tu doutes tu peux aller à l'osen derrière la demeure. Allez, ne tarde pas trop je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse un thé.

Et le jeune Hyûga de la Bunke s'en alla comme il était venu, il se rendait à sa chambre pour se préparer lui aussi à sortir.

Hinata quand à elle prit la serviette se trouvant sur l'une des chaises de sa chambre et avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain regarda sa chambre qui il y a 24heures était encore celle de ses 13 ans…sans comprendre sa chambre lui avait parut si enfantine et à présent le résultat lui plaisait.

Ses pas finirent par pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle de bain et malgré ses doigts gelés elle réussit à verrouiller la porte connaissant les habitudes de sa cadette de débouler sous prétexte qu'elle était en retard pour ses entraînements ce qui avait pour don en secret de l'énerver. La pièce était rempli de vapeur comme dans les osen, quelqu'un qui ne possèderait pas le byakugan aurait à peine vu à quelques centimètres d'elle tellement la fumée fut épaisse. Elle se défit de ses vêtements avec douceur et rapidité avant de se mettre dans un énorme seau en bois d'au moins 1 mètre de hauteur rempli d'eau brûlante qui bouillait sous un petit feu alimenter par le bas comme si le seau se révélait être une énorme casserole. La silhouette d'Hinata avait beaucoup changée, malgré toute l'innocence qui pouvait en dégager sa féminité était assez présente, sa silhouette, ses formes généreuses et timides. Son corps disparut sous l'eau brûlante, le changement violent de température lui procura une certaine douleur puis une sensation de bien être finit par la remplacer tellement son corps était devenu gelé à cause du climat. Elle laissa à peine sa tête à l'extérieur de l'eau tellement c'était agréable, il y avait toute de même une petite brise fraîche venant tout droit d'une fenêtre qui donnait un éclairage naturel pendant le bain. Elle finit par plonger…

Se rendait-elle compte de la silhouette se tenant debout au loin, l'admirant plongée dans ce bain ? Prenant le temps d'admirer la nudité de son corps et la manière dont avec toute candeur que la jeune adolescente pensait surement que c'était le voisin qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui regardait le ciel ? Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui…

Hinata remonta précipitamment à la surface, surprise de remarquer pour la toute première fois que ce regard ne semblait pas chercher les flocons de neige dans le ciel. Son cœur s'emballe, sous cette capuche elle aperçoit un regard ombre puis un je t'aime murmurer dans un souffle de vent avant que dans un tourbillon de feuille la silhouette disparue.

Ses yeux ne purent quitter l'endroit où était debout il y a quelques minutes un jeune homme à ce qu'elle avait constatée. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent avant qu'elle sorte du bain, s'enveloppe d'une serviette, retourne dans sa chambre pour enfiler quelques vêtements chauds avant de descendre les quelques marches d'escaliers rendant au rée de chaussée.

Ben tu en as mit du temps, en plus tu es toute rouge, Constata Neji en voyant sa cousine commencer à boire son thé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Rien, l'eau un peu trop chaude.

Il lui tendit la tasse et elle l'apporta à ses lèvres pour boire quelques gorgées de son contenue mais ce mit à tousser, le thé n'était pas sucré. Ca aurait été raisonnable de demander si il y avait du sucre dans le thé mais tellement l'inconnu accrochait ses pensées elle faisait tout sans vraiment réfléchir.

Je te sens bien distraite et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien. Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme ton père et même si dans le passé nous n'avons pas été très proche il faudrait que tu arrêtes de garder un peu trop les choses pour toi et que tu en parles. Il y a des trucs dont il faut discuter, tu as 17ans et…  
J'agis encore comme une gamine ? Demanda Hinata en lui coupant la parole vulgairement oubliant les bonnes manières que sa famille lui avait inculquée. Tu sais très bien que beaucoup de choses sont difficiles pour moi Neji, au fond qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de rester la timide et enfantine Hinata Hyûga qui ne sait même pas battre sa sœur cadette ?

Elle avala le thé amer en une gorgée, s'interrogeant sur sa réaction violente ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'emporter. Neji en restait sans voix, elle baissa les yeux comme pour exprimer un désolé avant de se lever et s'incliner comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'en fin de compte que ce n'était pas la peine de l'accompagner faire un peu de shopping.

Ses chaussures minutieusement chaussées, un bonnet sur la tête, sa doudoune et une écharpe enroulée autour du cou elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la demeure suivit de Neji à qui elle n'avait plus très envie d'adresser la parole, en tout cas pour le moment. Elle se sentait grandir et tous ses membres tremblaient à cette peur. L'évolution de son comportement et ses dépressions à répétition qui avait commencé à ses 13 ans, quand il était partit, ce garçon…

Les rues de Konoha était débordantes de villageois, de tous ces curieux qui pour la plupart adorait le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. A tout ce blanc et toute cette froideur qui changeait du climat habituel. Les deux cousins ne se lâchaient pas de peur d'être séparés par un mouvement brutal de foule. Les magasins étaient bombés de personnes à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements pour la saison. N'étant pas dépensière, Hinata possédait au moins de l'argent d'une année de missions mais elle ne voyait pas vraiment quoi en faire mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait d'humeur à acheter tout ce qu'elle aimerait. La magie de ce blanc lui avait rendu le sourire, et toute la candeur qui faisait d'elle…Hinata.

Neji, malgré son expression neutre était heureux de voir sa cousine aussi enchantée comme une enfant, il avait bien comprit qu'il faudrait plus que des raisonnements pour l'aider à grandir. Pendant toutes les heures qu'ils passèrent au centre ville, il se contenta de ne pas l'énerver comme dans la cuisine et de contribuer à son bonheur. La connaissant il savait que plus son anniversaire approchait et plus la tristesse s'emparait de son être à l'approche des reproches de son père, des années qui passaient et l'a rendait toujours aussi indigne du titre d'héritière. Hiashi Hyûga s'était à peine amélioré dans les relations qu'il entretenait avec sa fille aînée mais il était dur quand le destin de sa famille était en jeu. Il avait dit à Hinata qu'il prendrait une décision à son encontre quelques mois après son anniversaire.

Le matin laissa place à l'après-midi dans une douceur un peu plus agréable et les rues se vidèrent peut à peut de l'excitation de la foule laissant place à des couples tranquilles, des petites familles ou tout simplement des amis, des personnes qui se promenaient. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient sur les jeunes passants. Depuis ce matin, à Konoha no kuni il n'y avait eu que la joie, les interrogations des curieux et la bonne humeur.

Ils étaient encore ensemble, dans les rues tranquilles en cette fin d'après-midi comme si quelques choses les empêchaient de rentrer à la demeure.

Merci pour cette journée, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…Murmura Hinata en s'arrêtant un instant avec ses sacs pleins les bras appuyée à un poteau électrique.  
Tu sais, tu as le droit d'être en colère et ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que la personne t'en voudra. Il y a des colères qui sont justifiés…tu le sauras surement…  
Le premier au parc…

Hinata regarda Neji qui murmura dans un souffle « bien assez tôt Hinata » avant de courir derrière la jeune fille surexcitée prenant la direction du parc. Tous les passants les regardaient avec des yeux surprit, par leurs âges respectifs de 16 et 18ans à l'heure actuel et ces jeux restaient purement enfantin dans la tête des adultes qui avaient oubliés ce que les adolescents aimaient lutter contre la perte de leur enfance. Le visage d'Hinata rayonnait d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui l'accompagne et veuille prendre soin d'elle depuis que son senseï confiait des missions en duo à Kiba en la laissant seule bien souvent. Distraite elle finit par voir Neji la dépasser mais sa détermination à gagner était plus forte, elle réussit à le rattraper juste à l'entrée du parc pour faire une égalité en lui tombant dessus et tous deux se retrouvèrent visages dans la neige. Elle poussa un éclat de rire qui résonna longtemps dans l'air.

Pour une fois tu ne m'as pas battu Neji, génial !!!  
C'était il y a longtemps la dernière fois que nous sommes affrontés, depuis je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir comment tu pouvais combattre, je suis sûre que tu as fait d'énormes efforts. Mais tu t'entraînes toujours toute seule je ne sais où. On s'entraîne ensemble ?  
Si tu en as envie moi j'accepte ta proposition mais je continuerai aussi à m'entraîner seule, je suis comme ça aussi maintenant. J'ai besoin d'être seule souvent…ne te vexe pas.  
Hinata, commença Neji, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce dont tu as envie. Regarde, maintenant j'ai le visage gelé et ton nez est tout rouge. Tu ne changes pas toi…  
Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être comme vous, murmura t'elle en se relevant, pourquoi êtes-vous tous si impatient de grandir ? Vous n'appréciés pas tous nos moments, nos souvenirs, toutes nos galères, toutes nos joies et le peu de peine que nous avons eu ? Non, vous avez envie d'être des ninja remarquables, c'est normal mais vous êtes déjà entêtés à imaginer le futur avant de profiter du présent…Vous allez tous pourrir avec vos regrets quand nous serons adultes mais pas moi…pas moi Neji… j'en profite encore mais personne ne peut comprendre.

Son cœur partagé entre colère et tristesse, la jeune fille dévisageait son cousin silencieux qui se relevait. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas comprit mais en elle ce mélange amer de sentiments et ses mots crachés elle les regrettait. L'adolescente discernait peu à peu que son comportement était à la fois si loin et si proche que celui qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir mais que c'était plus fort, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler…

Grandir ne veut pas dire qu'on oublie tout, tu ne pourras pas rester une gamine toute la vie. Dit le toi maintenant car l'adolescence c'est bientôt finit, la majorité pour toi c'est dans 4ans, ton père ne te fera pas de cadeaux et tu le sais. Je tente juste de te brusquer un peu, je ne suis pas en colère mais ne m'en veut pas s'il te plait. Toi-même tu vois que tout change…

Hinata se mit à marcher dans la grande allée du parc tout blanc de Konoha no kuni. Elle avait l'impression que Neji l'avait attrapée violement et secouer de toutes ses forces. Pourtant elle n'avait pas l'envie de pleurer comme aurait pu le faire une enfant.

Hinata, comprend je n'ai pas envie qu'un choc un peu trop brutal te fasse mal et te pousse à être mature. Je vois tout ça, ton père et les autres j'ai peur de la manière dont on peut te faire souffrir.

Ils marchaient mais à la fois courraient, dans l'allée du parc parmi tous ses amoureux s'envoyaient des je t'aime avec les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre avec leurs lèvres inséparables. Le peu de colère qui était en la jeune Hyûga ne l'empêcha pas de penser à lui… Uzumaki Naruto avec ses cheveux en pique d'un blond soleil, ses yeux d'un bleu océan comme l'avait qualifié beaucoup. Son imagination prenait le dessus, elle s'imaginait dans ses bras et perdu à bout de ses lèvres. Puis l'image de cet inconnu la fixant par sa fenêtre revient et son imagination se stoppa net, la réalité venait de lui foutre une gifle. Hinata venait tout juste de buter contre quelqu'un.

Sasuke…

Il était de dos, en plein milieu de l'allée mais elle avait reconnu ses cheveux ébène, habillé tout de noir. Neji venait tout juste d'arrivé et inconsciente elle s'excusait au près de Sasuke qui la regarda à peine avant de pointer le doigt dans une direction en étant silencieuse.

« Boum »

Ses yeux suivirent le bras, puis le doigt et enfin la direction d'un énorme arbre centenaire ce trouvant au milieu du parc, au bout de l'énorme allée. L'impression de suffoquée s'empara d'elle. Collés au tronc de cet arbre, deux êtres, un couple accroché aux lèvres de l'autre. Les flocons de neige tombaient autour d'eux, tombant des branches et ils semblaient croire qu'ils étaient seuls au monde et que plus personne n'existait. Elle…avec ses cheveux mi-longs de couleur rose bonbon, Hinata connaissait parfaitement la couleur de ses yeux étant fermés à l'heure où elle partageait le baiser. Et puis lui…Ses jambes ne la supportaient déjà plus, toute tremblante et son cœur commençait à saigner devant la réalité qui venait de lui claquer à la figure. Son sang brûlait de peine mélangé avec un peu de colère et puis toute cette souffrance qui la submergeait. Neji la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à genou dans la neige, Sasuke lui d'une voix neutre cria au couple en regardant Hinata...avec son teint blême, l'effroi se lisant dans cette yeux laiteux.

Sakura et Naruto, Kakashi-senseï nous attends à l'Académie. Nous sommes tellement en retard qu'il doit déjà être là.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, mais la douleur de l'adolescente ne se calma pas pour autant et ses jambes toujours aussi tremblantes ne la soutenaient toujours pas. Neji ne pouvait rien lui dire, se sentant coupable des quelques phrases prononcées quelques minutes plus tôt. Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke, comprenant qu'il devait être là depuis un moment puis aperçu Hinata tenue par Neji regardant dans sa direction pensant qu'elle avait trébuchée mais qu'elle fut rattrapée de justesse donc ne s'inquiéta pas de son expression étonnée. Puis Sakura, son regard de jade, ses joues rougis et son petit sourire tout ce bonheur qui pétillait en elle. A ce moment là, seulement à ce moment là que quelque chose se brisa en Hinata et la jeune Haruno l'a vit enfin, comprenant sa réaction. Son secret venait d'être découvert par la personne qui ne devait pas savoir. Les mots de Neji frôlèrent l'esprit d'Hinata, une larme coula sur sa joue lentement mais n'atteignit jamais la neige car elle avait gelée avant contre sa peau rougit. Elle avait l'impression que toute la tristesse que devait surement ressentir les villageois si ce paysage merveilleux ne s'était pas offert à eux, ce blanc apaisant, alors pourquoi devait-elle être la seule à se sentir si triste.

Sasuke, les pointaient encore du doigt, d'un doigt accusateur dans leur direction. Naruto…lui si ignorant, ne se rendait pas compte du supplice qu'il venait d'affliger à cette fille. De tout ce qui venait de se briser en un instant…toutes ces années et ces souvenirs. Sakura commençait à trembler…

Hi…Hinata…

Murmura la jeune Haruno de sa voix remplie sanglot, troublée par sa surprise.

Je…suis désolée… Continua-t-elle.  
Traite…

Les seuls mots qui purent franchir ses lèvres tremblantes, prononcés distinctement malgré ses sanglots pour pouvoir lui couper la parole. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre sa voix, sa surprise depuis quand tout cela durait ? Avait-elle oubliée ses promesses en tombant dans ses bras ? Tout était flou. Ses pieds étaient presque devenus comme du coton, seul Neji la maintenait encore debout. L'air glacé brûlait ses poumons, les larmes se figeaient sur ses joues…ça fait si mal.

Hinata, on rentre à la maison…

Elle reconnue la voix de Neji, ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui puis Sasuke qui avait enfin baissé le doigt. Naruto s'approchait d'une Sakura bouleversée, il voulait comprendre en lui tenant la main délicatement comme si c'était du cristal…comme dans ces rêves à elle. La fatalité de la situation, ces rêves brisés à jamais voici en cet instant ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir, elle ferme les yeux mais le byakugan continue à lui montrer les autres et son inconscient ce baiser à répétition.

Non…

Elle aurait voulu se saisir d'un kunai et se crever les yeux mais ils étaient tous dans leur étui sur son bureau. Tous ses sacs glissaient de ses doigts et sa détermination à ne plus rien voir lui permit de trouver ces dernières forces juste pour courir loin…sa vision troublée ne l'empêcha pas de courir dans la direction opposée refaire le chemin à l'envers en courant dans l'allée aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait encore. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, mais elle s'en fichait complètement rien ne la blesserait dans leurs yeux ou en tout cas pas plus que Sakura. Hinata refit toutes les rues qu'elle avait parcourues avec son cousin dans le sens inverse, poussant quelques personnes qui ne prirent pas le temps de s'énerver perdu dans leur bonheur. Tout ça l'écœurait, elle était la seule malheureuse du jour. Après de longues minutes, elle arriva à la demeure Hyûga mais ne s'y arrêta pas en fin de compte…avec tant de possesseur du byakugan dans une seule maison comment ferait-elle pour pleurer, pour faire tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête ? Elle remarqua que Neji ne l'avait même pas suivit…de toute façon elle savait où elle irait…dans la forêt de Konoha, les gardes laissaient toujours la jeune fille sortir sachant qu'elle ne s'éloignait jamais longtemps. Toutes ses forces y passaient, ses larmes rendaient son champs de vision trouble mais elle connaissait tout par cœur et même aveugle saurait toujours où elle se trouve. Et les minutes s'écoulaient encore, sa détermination lui permettait encore de courir si vite, tellement vite mais ses ailes étaient brisés et ne pouvaient l'aider à voler. Les portes, elle les passa vite mais laissant le temps de voir que c'était la jeune fille qui s'entraînait dans la forêt et les rassura qu'elle ne fuyait personne avant de disparaître parmi les arbres centenaires qui constituaient la forêt de Konoha no kuni où il y a quelques années c'étaient déroulés plusieurs combats historiques mais aussi des missions. Puis après une centaine de mètres, à l'ombre et à la vue de personne elle s'écroula comme une masse sentant tout le poids de sa peine la terrasser d'un coup. Son corps immobile dans la neige fraîche, elle ne put que se mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder le ciel avec ces nuages épais ne laissant pas voir ce bleu si particulier. Ces larmes n'avaient de cesse, coulant de peine et d'une pincée de colère. Certains flocons fondaient au contact de sa peau, et à mesure que son corps s'engourdissait ses yeux se fermaient, elle savait que comme ça elle allait mourir mais ce demandait à quoi bon lutter contre cette fatalité, contre cette trahison, elle n'avait plus la volonté de survivre. C'était donc ça de voir les autres grandir ? Quand tu persiste à rester dans tes rêves d'enfants, ils décident qu'il est l'heure de t'en enlever. Neji avait-il donc essayé de la prévenir de cela ? Le savait-il ? Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, sentant lentement la vie la quitter elle se disait que c'était mieux comme ça…Sakura finirait par s'en vouloir toute sa vie si elle mourrait ici. Personne ne savait qu'ici c'était son endroit secret. Ses paupières se fermaient, lentement et son cœur ralentissait lentement son rythme bientôt tout serait finit ainsi que ce mélange de sentiments. Et rien…ne l'empêcherait…

Hinata…

Sous la force d'un homme son corps se relevait lentement en position assise dans la neige. Une main caressa son visage, descendit à son coup avant de chercher son pouls. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore morte.

Mourir n'est pas la meilleure solution pour oublier, Hinata…  
Sasuke…laisse moi mourir, murmura-t-elle, je ne pourrai vaincre toute cette souffrance. Pourquoi veux-tu me sauver ?

De ses yeux à peine entrouvert, elle regarda ce jeune homme ténébreux avec ces yeux ébène qui faisait tant craquer les filles. L'avait-il suivit jusqu'ici où savait-il tout simplement qu'elle se trouvait là ? Pourquoi voulait-t-il la raisonner ? Il était le dernier qu'elle pouvait imaginer en train de tenter de la réconforter.

Ce…n'est pas tes oignons, cracha-t-il soudainement, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir c'est tout…

Ce sont les seuls mots dont elle se souvenue avant de perte précipitamment conscience dans les bras de Sasuke Uchiwa…

[…

Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, laissant apparaître une pièce dont le blanc l'agressait brutalement car ces yeux n'avaient pas l'habitude d'une pièce aussi éclairée. Hinata se trouvait allongée sur un matelas moelleux couvert de draps chaud et épais de couleur blanche. Elle finit enfin par reconnaître l'hôpital de Konoha et ce genre de réveil toujours agressif qu'elle avait quand elle s'y réveillait. Une perfusion au poignet droit l'empêchait de bouger comme elle le voulait son bras et elle se rendit compte qu'une infirmière lui peignait les cheveux.

Bonjour mademoiselle Hyûga Hinata. Vous avez bien dormi ? Je dois prévenir votre père de votre réveil, il y a des membres de votre famille qui se relai toutes les heures…

La jeune fille tenta de parler mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres, sa mémoire se mit en marche pour comprendre tandis que l'infirmière quittait la pièce et toute sa douleur remontait à la surface mais elle se retenue de toutes ces forces pour ne pas laisser à nouveau les larmes coulés sur ces joues en pensant à son père qui serait rapidement présent. Si elle calculait bien à peine une dizaine de minutes, la demeure Hyûga se trouvait dans la même rue un peu comme dans le quartier des privilégiés. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'arrêter l'infirmière et de lui demander juste une heure de répit avant d'affronter tous les autres. Hinata ferma les yeux, ce baiser, cette fatalité, tout revenait comme si elle n'avait jamais fermée les yeux dans cette neige…dans les bras de Uchiwa Sasuke…

Hinata…  
Bonjour père, je ne vous attendais pas si rapidement.

Elle se leva un peu pour pouvoir se mettre en position assise mais elle ne pouvait s'incliner devant son père son dos était douloureux, elle avait de nombreuses courbatures. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait à présent c'était toute les questions qu'il allait lui poser.

Je voudrai que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais avec Sasuke Uchiwa et comment qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans ce lit ? Commença Hiashi Hyûga après s'être assit dans un siège à proximité du lit.  
Père, je ne me trouvais pas en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa. Il m'a trouvé par hasard dans la neige où je m'étais…écroulée d'épuisement. J'ai perdue conscience et je suppose qu'il a trouvé préférable de m'amener à l'hôpital au lieu de me conduire à la demeure.  
Selon le médecin ce n'est pas de l'épuisement mais une crise d'angoisse que tu as fait Hinata. Par ce temps tu n'avais ni les vêtements nécessaires pour t'entraîner et de plus il me semble que tu étais partit avec Neji. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais disputée avec une amie et que tu t'es enfuie en courant et qu'il avait jugé nécessaire de te laisser seule pour te calmer. Pourquoi t'es tu mise dans tous tes états.  
C'est à cause de mes…règles…je me suis emportée même si cela n'était pas nécessaire et je n'allais pas le dire à Neji. Ce sont des histoires de filles et il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit au courant. Ne vous inquiétez plus, je ne suis pas morte…désolée pour le souci que j'ai du vous causez père. S'il le faut je payerai les frais d'hôpitaux avec l'argent que j'ai gagné pendant mes missions…  
Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, Hinata. Tout simplement que je me demande comment tu vas faire…seule…je n'ai pas confiance. Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution, tu es trop fragile…  
Un jour vous verrez père, commença-t-elle pour la toute première fois, je serai digne de vous. Donnez moi juste du temps pour grandir parce qu'aujourd'hui à la veille de mes 17ans je ne suis encore qu'une enfant car j'ai décidée que je ne devais pas grandir mais accordez-moi juste une année et je vous donnerai les preuves que je pourrai être votre digne héritière.  
Je te les accorde dans ce cas…

Hiashi Hyûga se leva de son siège et sortit après avoir dit un au revoir silencieux à sa fille. Si il savait la souffrance qui la submergeait, les mots de son père n'avait fait qu'écorcher son cœur malade, fragile presqu'en lambeaux. Elle avait tout perdue…

A la fenêtre elle pouvait apercevoir Konoha no kuni, encore couvert de neige. Elle se leva pour pouvoir entrouvrir la fenêtre laissant s'engouffrer une brise violente et glaciale. Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Hinata étaient la seule représentation visible de ce qui se passait en elle, puis l'air glacé les gelant montrait que ces émotions douloureuses restaient figées en elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Mayka  
Mot de l'auteur : Les personnages du manga appartiennent à leur mangaka et ne sont pas les miens. En espérant que vous ferez pas attentions aux fautes d'orthographe.

Yuki

• Chapitre 2 : Hantise…•

Ces yeux ombres se perdirent dans le ciel gris du village en ce matin de la toute dernière semaine de décembre, la fin de l'année approchait à grands pas. Assit sur la terrasse d'une immense demeure, se trouvait ce jeune homme seul buvant dans la tranquillité qui pouvait s'offrir à lui un peu de thé qu'il venait tout juste de se préparer. La brise glacial circulant par delà les frontières du village l'avait forcer comme tous les autres habitants à porter à peine pour pouvoir se rendre à l'extérieur de son habitat un pull épais afin de pouvoir boire son thé qui refroidissait très vite. Les premières lueurs du soleil étaient apparues depuis peu, ce jeune garçon était assez matinal pourtant ces derniers jours, il y avait peu de mission au village de Konoha mais il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur comme les villageois à préparer la fin de l'année qu'il passerait en solitaire.

Ces cheveux ébouriffés couleur ébène, son regard du même ton et une maturité accrochée aux traits de son visage encore adolescent, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis quelques années. Il attendait quelqu'un qui désirait le voir, même si la personne en question n'avait pas fixée d'heure de rendez-vous, il voulait être sûre de ne pas poser un lapin à cette personne en étant endormit.

Sasuke retourna à l'intérieur afin de pouvoir ramener la tasse à la cuisine pour ne rien laisser traîner sur la terrasse. La demeure de l'ancien clan prestigieux de Konoha no kuni était toujours aussi resplendissante, mais aussi si creuse et si vide avec la présence d'une seule âme errant dans ces couloirs ampli de ces souvenirs profonds.

« Toc, toc »

La personne qu'il attendait venait tout juste de frapper à la porte. Il posa la tasse sur la table la plus proche avant de s'avancer vers la sortie afin de parcourir la distance qui séparait la porte de la terrasse. Il avait une cour immense dont les murs étaient décorés de l'emblème des Uchiwa. Un pas lent, Sasuke accélérait de plus en plus ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il s'était mit à courir d'impatience. L'adolescent n'avait pas conscience de ces gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.

-Bonjour, Sasuke…

Hinata Hyûga…la jeune adolescente s'incline, par politesse. Son teint effrayant, un regard à en donner la chair de poule. Ces pas hésitants donnent l'impression qu'elle ne tient même pas sur ces propres jambes…à bout de force.

-Bonjour, je t'en pris entre… Je t'attendais pas si tôt.

Le ténébreux insiste d'un signe de main et enfin la jeune adolescente se permet de poser le pied pour la toute première fois dans l'enceinte de la demeure Uchiwa. Rien ne l'a surprend, elle n'a pas le cœur à l'étonnement ou même à admirer l'étendu de la demeure. L'ambiance s'alourdit, dans leur silence…cela faisait bien longtemps qu'une personne ne faisant pas partit du clan de Sasuke n'avait pénétré cet endroit. Pour quelle raison c'était-il donné rendez-vous ici ? Cela faisait à peine une semaine et demi que la jeune Hyûga était sortie de l'hôpital après un séjour d'une semaine, rythmé par les visites de ces amis et connaissances, des tonnes de médicaments composants un traitement lourd d'antidépresseurs, de calmants, de somnifères et de vitamines. Ajouté à cela un psychologue qu'elle devra rencontrée deux fois par semaine à la demande de son père.

-Pour…Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Sa voix frêle donnerait à n'importe qui l'envie de la serrer dans ces bras, cette trahison avait du mal à passer au moins.

-Je ne voulais pas risquer de te mettre dans des problèmes en me permettant de me présenter chez toi. Ton père m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de garçons te tournant autour pour profiter de ton innocence, de ta gentillesse. S'il te plait appelle-moi tout simplement par mon prénom, pas la peine d'être aussi poli. Je t'en pris tu peux t'asseoir.  
-Merci…

En prenant place Hinata profite pour remettre l'une de ces mèches rebelles en place. La situation était assez tendue, c'était normal en sachant qu'ils n'ont jamais discutés, on pourrait qualifier leur relation de neutre, quasiment des inconnus qui venaient à discuter d'un évènement qui n'était pas prévue.

-Tu ne changes jamais ? Hinata Hyûga…

Sa respiration se bloque, elle trouve la force de reprendre son souffle. C'était comme si elle parlait avec son père, ce n'était plus vraiment de la timidité mais un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur. Pourquoi en un instant le visage du jeune homme s'était légèrement assombrit, sa voix contenant une pointe de sévérité. Ce n'était donc en rien une question ironique…

-Je ne…vois pas…pourquoi…je devrai changer.

Sasuke ne la quitte du regard, il l'a dévisage sans aucune discrétion, elle a la voix aussi tremblante que son corps, sa respiration saccadée signale tout simplement son mal aise. Il est sincère, elle le sait cela n'arrangea point l'angoisse qui avait naquit en la jeune fille.

-N'importe qu'elle personne aurait trouvée la force dans la haine qu'elle porte à ceux qui l'ont blessé pour se relever et pouvoir tenir debout. N'importe qui aurait voulu se venger, donc aurait trouvé la force de rester la tête haute et de les affronter…sauf toi Hinata Hyûga. C'est normal que Sakura t'es trahie, elle a peut être le regret d'avoir perdue une amie mais pas la peur de s'être fait un ennemi. Mais c'est normale, comment Hinata pourrait-elle avoir la rage ? Elle serait tout simplement capable de pardonner n'importe qui, même si quelqu'un venait tout juste de tenter de la tuer.

Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur ces lèvres, il partait simplement en direction de la cuisine faire un peu de thé. Le jeune Uchiwa savait qu'il avait été un peu dur, mais ne pensait pas vraiment lui avoir fait vraiment du tort ne mesurant pas l'ampleur de sa sensibilité après tout c'était une fille. L'oubliait-il ? Il était indélicat. Tranquillement il traversait l'immense demeure pour se rendre à la pièce voulue et mit un peu d'eau à bouillir. N'importe qui l'aurait suivit sans rien dire mais elle était toujours sur la terrasse supposait-il vu que la porte d'entrée n'avait pas grincé donc Hinata était encore là. Encore tremblante ? Pleurait-elle à cause de ces phrases ? Sasuke ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être aussi blessant, mais il oubliait qu'Hinata avait une sensibilité et une fragilité impressionnante. Elle se brise comme une poupée de porcelaine, et recoller les morceaux étaient tout aussi difficile qu'une mission de rang S si il pouvait l'illustrer mais en beaucoup moins dangereux bien sûre.

Un quart d'heure se perdit pendant lequel l'adolescent préparait du thé à son goût en espérant qu'elle apprécierait et si elle était en sanglots pourrait tout simplement lui permettre de retrouver son calme. Enfin il se rendait à l'extérieur avec un plateau sur lequel on pouvait trouver deux petites tasses, une théière accompagnée de cuillères et d'un peu de sucre au cas où si elle en voudrait. L'adolescent buvait le thé sans sucre, mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui le faisait. Sasuke trouva une Hinata, à peine consciente au bord de l'évanouissement l'eau de ces larmes mouillaient les lattes en bois du palier. Son corps est encore plus tremblant et son regard un peu plus vide, presqu'à l'agonie.

-Hinata ? S'il te plait dit moi quelque chose…

Sasuke pose le plateau juste à côté d'elle, prenant soin de vérifier si elle n'avait pas un peu de fièvre avec la brise glaciale qui avait fouetté son visage au cours des quinze minutes où il avait pu l'a laissé dehors. Coupable ? Un peu de culpabilité, un soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille n'était pas malade. Il s'en voulait un peu moins, après tout il n'était pas en vraiment coupable…

-Naruto, je suis tellement contente quand je prends sommeil de te trouver comme je l'ai tant désirée.

_« Naruto ? Elle m'a regardée avant de me dire ça…putain mais elle est victime des illusions de son propre cœur ?… »_ Pensait-il en lui prenant la main _« je ne peux blesser ces espoirs même en rêve…sinon elle se doutera… »_

-Même si tu ne me parles jamais, tu es toujours là ici avec tes gestes tendres. Je voudrai ne jamais me réveiller tu sais comme ça j'aurai le droit de t'aimer et toi tu m'aimeras dans ces rêves là. A chaque de mes pertes de conscience, à chaque fois que je m'assoupie je te vois en train de m'attendre pour venir me réconforter…

Hinata était immobile, et son regard dévisageait celui d'un Naruto qui n'existait pas à ce moment là, mais que son cœur voulait bien croire présent. C'était comme si elle avait tout oubliée, comme si Sakura n'avait jamais trahie et désillusionnée. Son amour était intact et ne perdait de sa grandeur.

-Sasuke va bientôt revenir, et tu sais je veux pouvoir me relever avant qu'il me trouve comme ça. Il a tellement raison, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de toi-même si je sais que tu l'aime elle et pas moi. Mais tu es comme ma raison de vivre. Te voir heureux finira pas faire mon bonheur, alors…pourquoi aujourd'hui ton regard est si triste ?

Il lui caressait les cheveux en fermant les yeux, ce n'était ni de la pitié mais de la peine… Sakura l'avait privée de ces espoirs d'un jour de pouvoir attirer Naruto, et même qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait. Une trahison pure…qui aurait pu la mener à la mort. C'était ça la force d'un amour sans limite ? Elle avait Naruto dans le sang, ancré dans la peau comme un tatouage…comme ces fantômes qui nous hantent.

-S'il te plait, embrasse moi juste…avant que je m'en aille car il faut que je me réveille.

Cette phrase l'avait complètement sortie de ces pensées, peut être par la surprise de sa demande. Son regard larmoyant, suppliant…Sasuke avait énormément murit, assez pour comprendre qu'il ne faut priver les autres, ni de leurs rêves, ni de leurs espoirs. Un baiser…Ca ne signifiait rien et n'aurait aucune valeur vu qu'elle croira l'échanger avec celui qu'elle aime dans l'un de ces rêves. Il se faisait juste passer pour quelqu'un d'autre…après tout Naruto lui avait déjà volé une fois son identité et avait finit par l'avoir Sakura sans en avoir besoin. Ca n'existera plus qu'en lui et personne ne le saurait jamais. Il ne profitait pas de sa gentillesse mais ne ferait qu'exécuter l'une de ces demandes. Il n'aurait aucun regret à l'avoir fait après tout…

C'est ainsi qu'il s'allongea sur les lattes de bois froides pour tout simplement se retrouver à la hauteur de la jeune fille. A nouveau il se questionnait sur ce qu'il allait faire…si quelqu'un les surprenait ? Tout à fait impossible, personne ne se promène aux alentours de la demeure Uchiwa, surtout pas les Hyûga qui aurait eu la capacité de les surprendre sans le vouloir. Il s'approchait lentement d'Hinata, les joues de la jeune fille commençaient à rosir donnant un peu de couleur à son teint porcelaine. Et si elle était consciente ? Même si Sasuke se le dit un court instant le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher d'être déstabilisé sur le faite qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des lèvres si fines légèrement pulpeuses, d'un rose framboise appétissant. Tout simplement magnifique…il se sentait gêné de penser comme ça, il n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par la fille tout simplement parce qu'il n'en fréquentait jamais, à vrai dire…Sasuke n'était jamais sortit sérieusement avec une fille et c'est pourquoi il se sentait si honteux de faire ce qu'il allait faire…

-Naruto, avant que Sasuke revienne…

Son rythme cardiaque s'était violement accéléré, peut être un peu blessé du faite qu'elle ne voyait que ce jeune blond aux yeux bleus qui ne fut que son frère et rival de cœur. Après tout, la jeune héritière Hyûga était la seule fille de sa génération qui n'est pas succombé à son fameux charme disait-on. Elle ne ressentirait jamais rien et ce geste ne se reproduira jamais car elle aimait Naruto.

Plus que quelques centimètres, leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs souffles tièdes se rencontrent.

« Tu dois être tout simplement un Naruto amoureux, imite Naruto avec Sakura…réalise son rêve… »

Les cœurs s'emballent, elle lui caresse lentement les cheveux tandis qu'il passe doucement les mains sur ces hanches. Il s'investi dans son rôle, Hinata pose doucement son front contre le sien, Sasuke ouvre les yeux…ses larmes sont un crève-cœur, tout cet amour en elle. Peut être l'aimera t'elle toute sa vie ce jeune blond. Il ferme les yeux, il ne peut plus supporter…

Puis les lèvres se rencontrent, leurs corps tremblants et l'oubli s'empare de l'esprit du garçon. Etait-ce une erreur, nourrir ces rêves et espoirs ? Avec le temps, Sasuke n'était plus aussi insensible…il avait fait tant d'erreurs. Pourquoi devrait-il faire souffrir cette fille, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher, elle désirait tant ce baiser.

Tel un prince avec une délicatesse inconnue jamais déceler avant ce moment présent s'empara de Sasuke. Leurs lèvres venaient tout juste de se frôler avant de se sceller dans un unique baiser. Le rythme cardiaque de chacun se déchaînent à nouveau, il n'y a plus que le bruit de la brise qui rompt le silence. Hinata approfondit lentement son geste tandis que sa main descend tout au long de sa nuque tandis qu'il frissonnait en faisait de même. La timidité fit place à l'assurance, puis à la passion de leurs lèvres brûlantes. Ils se serraient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, malgré la saison tous les deux sentaient comme une chaleur montée puis l'adrénaline. Allongés sur ces lattes composant la terrasse de l'immense demeure Uchiwa, partageant l'un des plus beaux gestes une inconsciente, une petite princesse au cœur porcelaine et un prince. Ils étaient beaux, ils ne le savaient pas…ils étaient bien, ils ne le savaient pas…qu'ils formaient à cet instant la douceur et la dureté, un beau couple…à la fois complémentaire et contraire. Sasuke Uchiwa était le seul à connaître la vérité de ce baiser qu'elle aura crue rêve, qu'elle aura crue partager avec Uzumaki Naruto. La magie venait tout juste de se briser à cette pensée qu'il eut quand elle s'éloignait en le repoussant légèrement ces yeux étaient encore clos tandis que lui rouvraient les siens laissant admirer leur éclat amer.

-Merci, maintenant je vais me rendormir Naruto même si ce n'est qu'un rêve et je vais à nouveau affronter la vie. Sasuke va bientôt arriver…Je t'aime…

La jeune adolescente se tut, elle était comme partie un instant.

-Naruto…

Ce fut son dernier mot, emparant une personne dans un énorme reproche d'avoir osé ce geste. Il l'aidait à se tuer à petit feu…

Sur le parquet le thé avait refroidit, le propriétaire des lieux l'avait laissé trainer à côté d'elle complètement déboussolé. Ce souvenir le hantera à jamais, ce baiser, ces lèvres. Il le regrettera mais n'aura pas le droit de le dire. Sasuke l'avait sauvé d'un doux suicide, nourrit ces espoirs pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour elle ? Il n'y avait aucune raison qui aurait pu le pousser à faire tout ça. Il aurait pu simplement la secouer et l'aider à reprendre conscience. Pourtant il se rendait compte qu'il l'enfonçait…l'aidait tout simplement à mourir.

_« Hinata Hyûga, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser mourir. »_

Il se sentait bouleversé…restant assit un long moment à ces côtés, attendait qu'elle se réveille pour ne pas lui créer un choc trop brusque puis il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata finisse par le savoir même si il devait être le seul rongé par ce secret.

_« Je le jure…je t'aiderai et ferait quelque chose que je n'ai pas su faire. Ne pas laisser mourir des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas… »_

Elle avait encore la sensation de sentir le goût et la chaleur de lèvres posés contre les siennes au réveil. Hyûga Hinata venait tout juste de comprendre qu'il y avait quelques heures qu'elle avait perdue conscience quand elle aperçue un petit mot à ces côtés où Uchiwa Sasuke averti qu'il était partit faire un tour et que si elle le désirait qu'elle pouvait l'attendre. Soigneusement pliée, le petit mot finit dans la poche de sa doudoune ces pensées s'égaraient tout simplement vers le blond qui la faisait vibrer mais pourtant elle fut bloquée…

_« Tu ne changes jamais ? Hinata Hyûga… »_

Sa faiblesse…aucune volonté. Elle sentit quelques sanglots l'a secouée et prit tout simplement son sac et sortit en courant de la demeure Uchiwa. Honteuse d'elle-même, de ces sentiments et de sa haine inexistante contre ceux qui l'a faisait souffrir. Son père, sa sœur, Neji, Sakura et lui aussi. Pour des raisons tellement diverses mais elle ne pouvait…c'était ainsi qu'était donc Hinata Hyûga. Et même dans la souffrance, il se trouve que son apparence aveugle n'est que plus flagrante. Déambulant dans la foule, elle bousculait les gens et ceux de son âge lui répondaient violement de faire attention sachant qu'elle ne répondrait jamais…

_« Tu ne changes jamais ? »_

L'écho de la voix de Sasuke ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête, il avait raison…et même avec la froideur de ces propos elle ne put se résigner à croire qu'il voulait tout simplement l'a blessé. Elle se répugnait, l'envie de vomir juste à ces pensées l'a prit.

_« N'importe qu'elle personne aurait trouvée la force dans la haine qu'elle porte à ceux qui l'ont blessé pour se relever et pouvoir tenir debout. N'importe qui aurait voulu se venger, donc aurait trouvé la force de rester la tête haute et de les affronter… »_

-Sasuke sort de ma tête…

Ces larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ces joues, elle courait de toutes ces forces…à l'endroit de la dernière fois. Là où tout avait commencé…où le vent à laisser place à la tempête et où la peine et la trahison ont assombrit son cœur.

Les passants la dévisageaient bizarrement, elle poussait les individus qui étaient sur son chemin avec une telle violence. Elle ne remarqua ni Tenten, ni Lee et même en oublia où elle allait. Elle souffrait le martyr…

_« Elle a peut être le regret d'avoir perdue une amie mais pas la peur de s'être fait un ennemi »_

Arrivée à l'endroit pour lequel elle avait tant courut…Hinata poussa un cri qui transperça et creva le silence violement par sa peine, sa haine et son désespoir. Si strident qu'il effraya les bêtes sauvages se trouvant aux alentours. Hinata Hyûga venait tout juste de s'asseoir dans la neige…la lueur de son regard venait tout juste de changer et même avec sa mélancolie et son amertume une pointe de haine commençait à y briller.

-Sasuke, je savais que je te trouverai ici…

A ces mots, le jeune Uchiwa sortit de sa cachette, derrière un arbre. Il savait très bien que la jeune fille au Byakugan allait revenir par ici mais surtout qu'elle allait le voir distinctement après tout elle pouvait voir à 360°.

-Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Il murmura ces mots en venant tout simplement se poster devant la jeune fille…

-Aide-moi…


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Mayka  
Mot de l'auteur : Les personnages du manga appartiennent à leur mangaka et ne sont pas les miens. En espérant que vous ferez pas attentions aux fautes d'orthographe.

Yuki

• Chapitre 3 : Renonciation •

- La séance d'aujourd'hui est terminée mademoiselle Hyûga. Je vous revois dans deux jours. Au plaisir de vous voir.

Même si ces mots lui parurent cacher une certaine hypocrisie, la jeune fille s'inclina en signe de remerciement avant de rassembler le peu d'affaire à elle qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. La psychologue qu'Hiashi Hyûga avait sélectionnée afin d'y envoyer sa fille en consultation était à la fois la meilleure de son activité dans l'ensemble du village mais aussi la plus jeune ce qui avait laissé le chef du clan réticent mais après la confirmation de l'Hokage, il n'a plus eu de crainte à y envoyer sa fille ainée.

-Une dernière chose Hinata avant que tu t'en ailles. Tu devrais te confier un peu plus, je te sens encore méfiante et hésitante…

Arrangeant l'une de ces mèches de cheveux d'un noir de jais perçant, Hinata Hyûga tenta au mieux de cacher à quel point cette remarque l'irrita. Ces consultations duraient déjà depuis un peu plus de trois semaines et cette femme pensait qu'elle allait se confier comme si cela faisait trois ans qu'elles se connaissaient ? Pensait la jeune adolescente. Si la relation qu'elle entretenait n'était pas médecin-patiente peut être qu'elles auraient pu s'entendre malgré sept années de différence d'âge.

-Je ferai plus d'effort, au revoir Madame.

S'inclinant une nouvelle fois, elle finit par se précipiter hors de la pièce puis fermant la porte après être sortie clôtura définitivement la séance du jour. Un soupir de soulagement échappa de ses lèvres, Hinata s'engouffra hors du bâtiment et enfin se sentit un peu plus libre. Bientôt le printemps arrivera, balayant le froid car même si la neige avait fondue les brises glaciales n'ont de cesse. Malgré tout, malgré sa tristesse qui ne s'était évanouie Hinata semblait moins cadavre et sur une voie de guérison mais pourtant quelque chose avait changée.

La seule raison pour laquelle l'aînée Hyûga aimait se rendre chez cette psychologue était qu'en fin de journée, elle adorait se promener dans les rues calmes et tranquilles du village avant de rentrer à la demeure de sa famille. Le déclin du soleil laissant place au début d'une soirée fraîche et agréable était apaisant même si ça paraissait un petit rien. C'était son petit moment de solitude préférée où elle s'accordait du temps.

Pendant sa marche, dans la poche de son jean elle sentit son portable qui se mit à vibrer un instant la tirant de sa rêverie regard perdu dans le ciel. C'était un message dont l'expéditeur était noté sur l'écran comme un certain « U.S » faisant allusion simplement au jeune aux Sharingan qu'elle fréquentait souvent, mais c'était juste une façon de couvrir leur relation afin de ne pas créer un malentendu avec les autres. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, leur relation était si l'on pouvait le dire amical, mais pas si loin que celle qu'elle entretenait avec sa psychologue.

_« Petit week-end chez Tenten entre amis. Tous les autres sont invités, tu es dans l'obligation de venir je ne veux rien entendre. Je t'attendrai vers 19h30 devant la porte de chez toi »_

Son cœur s'affola un instant, ce week-end représentait simplement une confrontation avec eux…elle n'avait plus revue ce couple qui déchaînait sa peine et mettait son cœur à vif depuis cette journée de décembre il y a deux moi de cela. Sasuke se rendait-il compte de la souffrance que cela lui apporterait ?

Hinata arriva à la porte principale de la demeure qu'on vient lui ouvrir, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre elle irait directement demander la permission à son père qui lui permettrait surement d'échapper à ce week-end qui s'annonçait. Traversant la cour, arriver au pas de la porte elle enleva ces chaussures échangeant celle-ci contre une paire qu'elle utilisait afin de traverser l'intérieur de la maison jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Hinata…  
-Oui père.

La confrontation pour demander l'autorisation à son père de se rendre chez Tenten se présentait à elle à peine le temps qu'elle est mit un pied dans le salon. Le chef du clan se trouvait surement dans celui-ci buvant un café et c'était le cas. Il semblait l'attendre, peut être un peu inquiet quand sa fille qu'il disait si fragile tardait à rentrer en début de soirée. Arrivant devant sa personne, elle s'inclina gracieusement avec le plus grand respect pour l'homme qui était son père.

-Neji m'a avertie que vous étiez invités à un week-end chez une certaine Tenten. Ton cousin m'a promit qu'il garderait un œil sur toi voilà pourquoi ma réponse pour toi est positive mais ne soit pas un poids pour ton cousin Hinata. Commença son père. Neji m'a assuré que quand tu sortiras avec tes amies qu'il y aura toujours un garçon qui vous accompagnera donc que tu seras toujours sous surveillance donc en sécurité. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de t'amuser, je veux juste que tu comprennes que je veux ton bien être et que je suis toujours inquiet quand je ne sais pas comment tu te portes. Passe un bon week-end Hinata.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec son père était toujours neutre voir glacial. Ces paroles étaient à la fois vexante mais au-delà de ces mots elle comprenait simplement qu'il l'aimait mais la pensait aussi fragile que du cristal. Elle ne prononça aucun mot et s'inclina à nouveau avant de se retirer en direction de sa chambre.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour faire son sac, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à prendre pour un week-end, quelques vêtements, une trousse de toilette, le chargeur de son téléphone portable et son porte-monnaie au cas où si les autres décideraient de faire une petite sortie imprévue au cours des deux jours. La jeune adolescente décida tout de même de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre avant de s'en aller pouvait distinguer de sa fenêtre la silhouette de Sasuke Uchiwa patientant devant la porte, Hinata en eu honte…elle était en retard. Après avoir saluée sa famille et prit ces affaires la jeune fille courut en direction de la porte d'entrée et rejoignit Sasuke.

-Désolé pour l'attente…Sasuke. Murmura-telle essoufflée.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom depuis quelques semaines tu le faisais plus et avait tendance à m'appeler senseï. C'est déjà un bel effort, et puis les autres trouveraient surement bizarre que tu m'appelles ainsi…

Hinata s'inclina devait le jeune Uchiwa en guise de bonjour et lui répondit avec un petit signe de la tête. C'est ainsi qu'ils se saluaient à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, c'était déjà un belle effort par rapport aux premières semaines où les deux adolescents avaient commencés à se voir régulièrement où ils marchaient à trois mètres de distance l'un de l'autre.

- Tu avances à petit pas mais comme ça tu pourras quand même beaucoup avancer. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi-même. Continua Sasuke. Considère ce week-end comme une épreuve et pas un supplice. Je n'interviendrai pas, tu devras affronter tes peurs. Demain nous ferons le point à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Dans le jardin de Tenten où en prétextant autre chose… Ne te laisse pas submergée pas tes sentiments, il faudra gérer beaucoup de choses donc n'oublie pas mes conseils d'accord ?

Elle fit un signe positif de la tête en guise de oui. Leur relation avait bien évoluée depuis quelques semaines, malgré la timidité et la gêne souvent omniprésente d'Hinata de parler le jeune aux Sharingan était devenu le confident de la fille au Byakugan. Certains après-midi, ces deux là restaient des heures sur la terrasse de Sasuke à boire le thé, le plus souvent elle se confiait tendit qu'il l'écoutait silencieusement glissant de temps à autres quelques petits conseils ou disait ce qu'il pensait. C'était peut être leur façon d'être de plus en plus amical l'un en vers l'autre d'une manière assez étrange.

En peu de temps, leurs pas les menèrent chez Tenten qui n'habitait pas si loin que ça de la demeure Hyûga. Au cours de leur promenade vers leur lieu d'habitation pour le week-end, Sasuke lui expliqua que ce week-end était organisé dans le but de découvrir pourquoi Hinata avait disparut de la circulation sans laisser de trace. A vrai dire peu de personne savait qu'elle avait été hospitalisée comme la relation de Sakura et Naruto n'étaient pas soupçonner donc l'incident du mois de décembre n'était connu que par le couple, Sasuke, Neji et Hinata elle-même. Hinata ne sortait uniquement que pour se rendre chez sa psychologue ou chez Sasuke mais nulle part ailleurs ne donnant pas aux autres l'occasion de vraiment la voir. Neji ne pouvant plus tenir le secret très longtemps et Sakura se trouvant dans une honteuse situation avait tenté du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de masquer « l'affaire » donc avait suggérer ce week-end pour mettre les choses au clair.

-L'excuse que Neji à fournit était que tu n'étais pas au village depuis deux mois mais en entraînement à Ame no kuni chez une connaissance à ton père d'accord ?

Furent les derniers mots de Sasuke avant qu'ils ne sonnent à la porte d'entrée chez Tenten mais se fut Ino qui vient les accueillir.

-Hinata, ça fait longtemps ! Salut Sasuke.

La blonde sauta dans les bas d'une Hinata assez surprise d'un accueil si chaleureux. Il est vrai que depuis leurs quinze ans, les ninja de leurs générations ont eu la tendance de devenir un peu plus proche malgré les personnalités divergentes de chacun. Peut être avec la maturité et l'âge qui les rendaient surement un peu plus sage. Ino leurs adressa un immense sourire mais ne sauta pas dans les bras de Sasuke, était-elle devenue un peu plus sage ?

Rapidement elle les mena au séjour où se trouvaient les autres rigolant un peu. D'un coup d'œil, elle put remarquée l'absence de Naruto et Sakura qui n'étaient pas encore présent, elle laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement. Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji et Lee étaient déjà là mais à sa grande surprise elle vit Temari, Gaara et Kankurô tout droit venu du Suna.

-Une visite du Kazekage et de sa famille quelle surprise. Laissa échapper Sasuke en souriant. Gaara, il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais vu !

Le jeune Uchiwa semblait ravie rejoignant son ami du village de Suna, tandis qu'on prit rapidement Hinata à part exigeant des explications sur son envie soudaine de s'échapper à Ame no kuni pour s'y entraîner sans même prévenir les autres. Bientôt Kiba et Shino s'illustrèrent par leurs présences…il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Hinata ravala sa salive, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que retentisse la dernière sonnerie annonçant qu'ils étaient au complet pour le week-end. Puis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ce son qu'elle ne voulait entendre retentit son angoisse était palpable tandis que son regard tomba sur celui de Sasuke qui se voulait dans tout son aspect neutre être rassurant. C'est Tenten qui alla les accueillir, la jeune Hyûga chercha une occupation et discutait vivement avec Kiba du faite qu'elle reprendrait les missions le mois prochain avec une pointe de mensonge en prétextant qu'au cours de son entraînement à Ame, qu'elle s'était déboitée l'épaule mais aussi souffrait une entorse à l'un de ces poignets.

-Ben vous voilà enfin…Sakura je ne te connaissais pas cette habitude d'être en retard mais plutôt à Naruto.

Lança Ino en guise d'accueil à sa vielle ennemie tandis que le cœur d'Hinata se déchaînait, la jeune fille commençait même à en avoir des sueurs froides et cette vision de ce couple en était écœurante. « Ne te laisse surtout pas submerger par tes sentiments » se disait-elle à elle-même telle une prière pour ne pas céder à ces larmes. Il y avait tant de douleur, elle ferma les yeux un instant pensant aux conseils de Sasuke.

_« Tu m'as prouvé que tu peux haïr depuis quelques temps, donc quand tu la vois concentre toute cette haine pour paraître trop fière et prouver qu'elle devrait se méfier de toi que tu n'auras pas peur de la frapper si il le faut. Cette haine sera bonne dans la mesure où tu pourras l'affronter sans te laisser envahir par la peine d'avoir perdu ton premier amour. »_

Le premier conseil qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'était au cours d'une de ces après-midi, où ça lui arrivait de s'entraîner avec Sasuke pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. A l'aide de son Sharingan le jeune homme lui donnait l'illusion qu'elle avait Sakura face à elle puis lui disait de hurler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ou de frapper pour déchaîner sa haine. Et même si cela était arrivé au point où Hinata avait tentée de le tuer, ils avaient tout de même continués ce genre de chose.

-Hinata ça va ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tu faisais un malaise et j'ai l'impression que c'est reparti…

C'était Naruto, qui avait à ces côtés Sakura…

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste eu un vertige…je n'ai rien avalée de la journée Na…ruto.

Elle lui lança un petit sourire gênée, avant de toiser Sakura se qui n'échappa point aux autres présents dans le séjour. Chacun réagit d'une façon différente, parfois avec des expressions surprises tandis que d'autres semblaient intrigués à l'expression choqué de Sakura. Seul Sasuke eu un petit sourire discret.

_« Tu avances à petit pas mais comme ça tu pourras quand même beaucoup avancer. »_

Pensa t-il en reprenant sa discussion avec Gaara sur l'état actuel des différents villages ninja. La soirée s'annonçait complètement agitée, et il y avait une certaine tension se faisant ressentir à chaque fois que le regard de l'aînée Hyûga croisait celui de la jeune Haruno. Pourrait-elle passer la soirée dans la même maison ?

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Tandis que les garçons s'adonnait à conter leurs meilleurs exploits en mission, le groupe de filles avaient décidés de s'occuper du diner. A la carte du ramen fait maison, elles s'étaient réparties les tâches afin de ne pas perdre de temps, Temari et Hinata s'occupait des légumes, Tenten et Ino du porc et des autres ingrédients tandis que Sakura s'occupait de la cuisson du tout et de servir les différents bols. Vu la quantité qu'il devait y avoir elles mirent deux fois plus de temps à tout faire, Sakura et Hinata prenant la délicatesse de soigneusement s'éviter. La jeune Hyûga n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, la haine qu'elle pouvait avoir après une telle trahison de la part d'une de ces amis. Si il y avait bien quelque chose que tout Konoha savait sauf le concerner lui-même c'était qu'Hinata aimait le blond aux yeux bleus le plus turbulent du village depuis des années et pour une amie à la jeune fille s'était inimaginable d'approcher Naruto de peur de la froisser.

-Le diner est servit !

Tenten invita les garçons à se rendre dans le jardin, ils dineront tous sur une table à la belle étoile mais en pull à cause des brises glacés présente à l'extérieur. Naruto fut le premier à se rendre à la table, il raffolait des ramen tout le monde le savait et l'en excusa de son attitude un peu honteuse. Sakura s'assit à ces côtés, Tenten au côté de Neji, malgré le faite qu'au bord de cette table tout le monde savait ou plutôt pensait qu'il n'y avait que des célibataires ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire des allusions qui génèrent Sakura plus que les trois autres qui prenaient tout à la rigolade. Hinata discutait un peu avec Sasuke qui lui fit remarquer que son comportement était satisfaisant selon lui profitant des autres voix couvrant les leurs.

-Sasuke et Hinata ?

Cela devait paraître suspect qu'ils discutent en se murmurant discrètement les choses à l'oreille ce qui attira bientôt l'attention des autres. Tout d'abord Ino ne sautant pas sur Sasuke, Hinata assez froide avec Sakura et parla à Naruto en bégayant à peine et pour finir discutant avec la terrifiant Uchiwa…

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qui ont changé depuis que nous nous sommes rassemblés pour la dernière fois, dit Lee en souriant. Les filles sont devenues encore plus belles, et les garçons encore plus forts. Mais aussi les comportements ont changés. Hinata et Sasuke se parlent…alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Etonnant non ? Est-ce que nous devenons un peu plus proches…Puisque c'est l'heure des révélations…ben je pense que je dois vous dire que je sors avec Ino.  
- Lee ! Murmura-t-elle toute gênée.

La révélation de celui qu'on avait surnommé « Gros sourcils » laissa plus d'un étonné. Hinata comprit alors son comportement réservé avec Sasuke à leur arrivé puis réalisa que le jeune Uchiwa aux yeux d'Ino et de sa rivale Sakura étaient simplement devenu la représentation de leur premier amour inaccessible. Pourtant tout comme elle, la jeune femme au cœur brisé n'arrivait pas encore à se faire une véritable raison que Naruto était devenu ce premier amour pour elle qui était inaccessible.

Les discussions continuaient autour de la table et pourtant elle semblait complètement déconnectée et un peu déconcertée. Tout cela était de la faute de Haruno Sakura, toute cette désillusion alors qu'elle ne voulait pas grandir si vite et ne pas prendre en maturité.

A la fin du diner, Hinata trouva une excuse afin de rester seule quelques minutes dans le jardin. Le besoin de solitude, le week-end s'annonce difficile comme elle l'avait prévue. La présence de celle qui l'avait trahie lui demandait beaucoup d'effort et d'énergie. Puis après une quinzaine de minutes, elle se revêtit à nouveau de sa carapace contre Sakura, c'est-à-dire un comportement basé sur sa haine afin de pouvoir l'affronter en étant agréable avec les autres. Ils étaient tous dans le séjour, une discussion battait son plein mais elle ne réussit pas à en trouver le sujet. Tout simplement elle s'assit confortablement dans le canapé aux côtés de Neji.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, l'une des filles suggéra l'un des jeux le plus détester par beaucoup…Action ou Vérité mais malgré l'angoisse qui se développa chez certains des adolescents dans la pièce, d'autres voyait là des occasions d'éclaircir certaines choses et de profiter pour avoir des réponses.

-Vu que c'est mon idée, moi Temari je vais commencer par Lee. Action ou Vérité…  
-Et merde…Action.  
-Embrasse Ino.

C'était une action assez évidente, rien de très gênant pensait les autres puisqu'ils avaient annoncés ou plutôt Lee avait fait part une heure plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que Temari cherchait à faire ? Se demandait Hinata intriguée…à former des couples ? Nerveusement la jeune fille tourna la tête quand les lèvres de Lee approchèrent celle de sa petite amie pas par dégoût mais seulement de peur d'avoir de mauvais souvenirs et de fondre en larmes devant tout le monde.

-T'es contente, j'ai fais mon action.

Lee devait à présent choisir une personne…

-Sasuke, tu es ma victime. Alors…  
-Vérité, abrège je ne supporte pas ce jeu de gamines.  
-Quel est la nature de ta relation avec Hinata ?  
-Purement amical si tu veux savoir. Je m'attendais à ce genre de question, ça paraît si étrange que ça qui je devienne plus sociable ? Pourtant je ne suis pas le grand méchant loup qui va manger les petites filles sans défense perdue dans la forêt. Mais puisque ce que tu me parle d'Hinata je vais la choisir. Alors Hinata, action ou vérité ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, elle avait un regard dans lequel on pouvait percevoir mélange d'angoisse, de curiosité et d'effroi tandis qu'il restait serein sans crainte et Hinata savait au fond qu'il ne l'a trahirait pas et se décrispa passant une main dans ces cheveux. Leur complicité était assez évidente malgré leurs rapports si souvent distants.

- Vérité…  
-Quel a été ta dernière grande peine ?

Fallait-il dénoncer ainsi la relation secrète qu'entretenaient le jeune Haruno et son premier amour Uzumaki Naruto ? A nouveau se mettrait-elle dans tous ces états et sentir ces jambes défaillir sous le poids de sa peine. Hinata se mordit la lèvre, son regard trouva celui de Sakura l'emplissant de haine et de pitié.

_« Elle a peut être le regret d'avoir perdue une amie mais pas la peur de s'être fait un ennemi. »_

Les mots de Sasuke il y a quelques semaines de cela vibrèrent en elle…A partir de cet instant, prouverait-elle aux autres que la timide Hinata mourra sous une nouvelle héritière du clan Hyûga. On ne lui avait pas reproché sans cesse d'être une timidité maladive et de ne jamais dire ce qu'elle pensait alors devait-elle laisser cette réponse échapper de ces lèvres d'une teinte framboise afin de devenir un peu plus adulte ? Elle avait fait la promesse à son père de grandir, devenir un peu moins fragile pour être moins un poids. Le début de sa renonciation à Naruto Uzumaki commencerait à sa réponse, devait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'a aimée à en perdre toutes raisons ?

-Ma plus grande peine…

Son regard ne perdit pas un instant celui de Sakura et recommençait à montrer des flammes de haine dansante dans celui-ci. Elle passa une main dans ces cheveux…

-Ma plus grande peine a été de découvrir que je devais renoncer à mon plus grand amour. Après tout, les personnes présentes dans cette pièce comme la quasi-totalité du village sait que j'aime Naruto mais j'ai du renoncer car Sakura en est amoureuse et se trouve être sa petite amie.

Ce regard incendiaire brûla Sakura déstabilisée qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille et qui semblait suffoquer tellement elle avait du mal à respirer. Hinata ne s'occupa même pas du regard de Naruto qui semblait déconcerté et les autres qui retenaient leurs souffles.

-Ai-je tort Sakura ?

Hinata se mit à rire nerveusement en se dirigeant dans le jardin en continuant à rire d'une façon démoniaque. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas c'est qu'au pas de la porte…tout devient noir. Elle venait tout juste de perdre conscience rattraper de peut par Uchiwa Sasuke…de peu il fut le seul qui vit une larme qui naquit et caressa sa peau…elle était brûlante, l'eau de ces larmes. Peut être que tout ça allait trop loin, son regard avait glacé le sang de plus d'un…

-Naruto et Sakura ? Ce n'est pas vrai…

Laissa échapper Shikamaru. Tandis que les autres se précipitèrent vers une Hinata inanimée et une Sakura ayant fondue en larmes.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Mayka  
Mot de l'auteur : Les personnages du manga appartiennent à leur mangaka et ne sont pas les miens. En espérant que vous ferez pas attentions aux fautes d'orthographe.

**Je répondrai aux reviews quand je pourrai **

Yuki

**Chapitre 4 : Déchaînement…**

Une brise fraîche agréable caressait délicatement la joue de la jeune fille aux regards neige tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux pour la toute première fois depuis sa perte de conscience dans le séjour de Tenten. Ces souvenirs n'étaient point brumeux mais au contraire totalement clair comme si elle n'avait jamais fermée les yeux depuis ce moment.

Le futon sur lequel Hinata avait passé la nuit se trouvait près de la fenêtre, toutes ces amies et l'autre étaient entassées dans l'immense chambre de Tenten qui avait du déplacer toutes ces armes qui y jonchaient… la jeune femme se rappelait encore la dernière fois où elle y avait pénétrée avec Neji à quelle occasion, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Quelle heure était-il ? Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle se mit enfin debout pour regarder par la fenêtre et y trouver la silhouette de Sasuke allongée dans l'herbe qui regardait le ciel. Ses traits semblaient plus doux, et ces yeux clos donnaient l'impression qu'il était apaisé. Peut-être voudrait-il faire le point par rapport à la nuit dernière. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida d'aller le retrouver dans le jardin profitant de l'occasion où tous les autres dormiraient.

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata se rendit dans la salle de bain de Tenten afin d'y prendre une douche avant les autres et éviter l'attente, s'habilla d'un jean avec un pull de couleur mauve afin de descendre et trouver les garçons assouplis dans le séjour. Que c'était-il passé après ? La révélation avait-elle créée des disputes ou même mit une certaine tension dans le groupe ? Après tout il n'y avait pas à se sentir fautif d'avoir dévoilé une vérité se n'était point en mensonge.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied dehors, le son de l'herbe qui plie sous le poids de son corps alerta son ami qui tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Comment te sens-tu, Hinata ?  
-Bien, si on veut. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que je me sois évanouie ? Bizarrement je n'ai pas mal à la tête une personne a eu le temps de me rattraper avant ma chute ?  
-Le Sharingan m'a permit de voir ta chute et de te réceptionner avant que tu n'arrives par terre. Je m'attendais à ta réponse, mais pas à ton regard ça c'était le regard qui a donner des frissons à toute la pièce. Une dispute à éclater entre les filles et Sakura sur une histoire de promesse rompue, parmi les éclats de voix j'ai pu distinguer mon propre prénom ainsi que celui de Naruto. Cette scène m'a rappelée nos après-midi où je te mettais devant l'illusion d'une Sakura que je te projetais en te demandant de te défouler.  
-Au début je ne pouvais que pleurer, puis parler, et ensuite crier juste un peu.

Hinata s'installa au côté de Sasuke, tandis qu'il restait allongé elle s'assit en tailleur. Il brisa le court silence ayant prit place.

-Selon toi, pourquoi as-tu perdue conscience ?  
-Je me suis mit un peu trop la pression, peut être aussi parce que me retenir pour être calme devant les autres demande beaucoup d'énergie.  
-Tu devrais te laisser aller au gré de tes humeurs. Tu as le droit d'être irritée, ou même joyeuse les autres ne vont pas t'en vouloir. Tu devrais apprendre à t'imposer un peu dans un groupe et non te faire toute petite comme à ton habitude. Hier soir tu as bien réagit et tu ne t'es pas laisser complètement submerger par tous tes sentiments. Si tu continues comme ça bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de mon aide.

Un instant elle eu un pincement au cœur, à cette dernière phrase se posant à elle-même la question de savoir est-ce qu'elle pourrait bientôt se passer de ces conseils et de…lui. Son aide lui était précieuse, elle en vient même à se demander si elle ne le considérait pas comme son meilleur ami. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait soutenu et aider sans cesse depuis le mois de décembre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il deviendrait le confident qu'elle n'a jamais eu, un ami presqu'un frère et cela en si peu de temps. Le plus grand solitaire de Konoha disait-on souvent en parlant Sasuke Uchiwa et pourtant contrairement au passé, elle n'avait plus peur et semblait un peu plus vraie en sa présence.

-Mes humeurs, en générale une fille d'aussi bonne famille que moi devrait plutôt avoir un comportement neutre ? Je ne pense pas que cela plaira à mon futur fiancé ou même mon futur mari Sasuke.  
-Ton père a-t-il l'intention d'offrir ta main à un homme dans des jours proches ? Hiashi Hyûga traite sa fille aînée comme un cristal qu'il ne voudrait qu'on brise de peur d'ébranler l'équilibre de son clan. Dommage, il est surement aveugle comme le reste de ta triste famille à croire que tu es tellement fragile.  
-Un père est toujours protecteur avec sa fille, il est totalement compréhensible qu'après ce qui s'est passé en décembre qu'il ne soit que plus protecteur avec moi. De plus ma petite sœur se trouve être très douée.  
-Si ça se trouve il y a déjà eu un retournement de situation. Ton père se base sur le combat de tes treize ans avec Neji m'as-tu dit une fois. Que je sache tu n'as jamais combattue ta petite sœur. Prenons exemple de Naruto et moi-même, quelqu'un aurait-il pu penser que le turbulent Naruto aurait une telle puissance en lui ?  
-Oui moi…  
-Tu étais la seule à croire en lui, mais n'était-ce pas à cause de l'amour ?

Sa réponse ne fut que silence, un peu surprenant comme question non ? La jeune Hyûga réticente à grandir avait pourtant supportée des semaines durant de telle discussion avec monsieur Uchiwa. C'était comme un interrogatoire, mais au fil des semaines ces réponses étaient passées des silences à un mot pour finir à des phrases. A penser que la jeune femme avait simplement un deuxième psychologue pas plus âgé qu'elle.

-Tu y réfléchiras à plus tard, nous sommes en week-end pour se détendre alors simplement impose toi un peu dans le groupe et évite soigneusement des explications avec Sakura tu n'es pas là pour ça.

Sasuke se releva en position assise puis pour la toute première fois en relevant une de ces mèches de cheveux couleur noir cendre, lui adressait un petit sourire discret mais pourtant tout pour elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et pour la toute première fois se trouvait éblouie par le charme du jeune homme. Sourire lui allait si bien pourtant, mais la tristesse l'en empêchait de le faire si souvent. Un long moment d'une expression béat Hinata resta assise dans l'herbe tandis qu'il avait rejoint la maison. La voix de Shikamaru lui parvient, peut être que le jeune Nara avait simplement décidé de grillé une cigarette à l'extérieur, cela lui rappelait peut être ce senseï qu'il avait perdu un peu trop tôt tandis qu'à présent il veillait sur l'enfant qu'avait laissé Asuma, son futur élève disait-il fier…peut être un peu trop à cause de toute sa simplicité et sa paresse au quotidien.

-Bonjour Hinata, ça va ?  
-J'ai eu une nuit agitée et aussi une petite migraine.  
-Prend une aspirine alors.  
-Bon conseil merci.

C'est ainsi qu'elle le laissa au milieu de toute la verdure, même si on pouvait souvent y trouver un kunai par ci, par là jonchant dans le jardin pas loin d'un épouvantail muni d'une cible ici on pouvait s'entraîner au lancer d'armes.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Le réveil, la file d'attente pour la salle de bain, le petit déjeuner, une petite sortie pour faire les courses, le déjeuner et enfin un après-midi à s'entraîner tranquillement. Sans oublier une attention particulière réservée à Hinata dans la journée et puis au coucher de soleil les garçons se rassemblèrent d'un côté tandis que les filles se mettaient en tenue, pour cette soirée tous avait opté pour un restaurant tranquille et pas trop cher qui ne demandait pas non plus d'être trop chic mais juste décontracté. Soirée sushi en perspective.

Mais décontracté ne voulait pas dire pour autant négligée pour les filles, alors elles voulaient tout de même être assez élégante. Ino donnait des conseils à Sakura pour sa coiffure, de son côté la fille du sable choisissait une tenue susceptible de plaire mais ça crevait les yeux de tous que c'était surement pour Shikamaru et même si ces deux là se chamaillaient tout le temps ça annonçait une futur relation. Hinata avait quelques petites mèches bouclées sur ces cheveux lisses afin de changer un peu sur les conseils d'une Tenten ravie.

Mais entre quelques rires, et plaisanteries arriva sur le tapis le sujet sensible de conversation.

-Vous vous rappeliez, la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, lança Temari. A l'époque, je vous détestai parce que je méprisais les ninja de ce village. Lors de mon combat contre Shikamaru je me suis sentie ridiculisée…  
-Tu avais du voir le combat que j'ai fait avec Sakura, dire qu'à l'époque nous étions folles de Sasuke…et regarde là où nous en sommes. Je sors avec Lee et Sakura avec…

Le silence pesant…

-Naruto, finit Hinata en se mordant la lèvre. Vous pouvez le dire devant moi je ne risque pas de m'évanouir ou d'en pleurer. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui maintenant. Au moins moi je respecte mes paroles.  
-En tournant autour de Sasuke tu respectes ta parole ? La promesse était à double sens je te signale, tu ne devais pas approcher de lui je ne te pensais pas comme ça juste pour me faire enrager Hinata sans même penser à Ino dont tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de sa relation avec Lee à qui tu as jurée aussi. Je sors avec Naruto…et puis c'était une promesse de gamine.  
-Je ne veux même pas t'entendre prononcer mon prénom. Je ne suis pas aussi garce que toi, je ne tourne pas autour de Sasuke. Que je sache tu as Naruto maintenant, laisse Sasuke libre on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie ma pauvre Sakura ! N'essaye pas de me blâmer dans cette histoire. Passons, c'était une promesse de gamine non ? Je fais ce que je veux avec Sasuke.  
-VOS GUEULES ! Hurla Ino. C'est bon on a compris, Sakura tu avais totalement tort de faire ça alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sers du faite qu'elle entretienne une relation purement amicale avec Sasuke. Toi Hinata, comprend qu'en grandissant y a des promesses qui ne peuvent plus tenir. Alors on arrête, réconcilier vous bon sang…  
-Elle se la joue petite timide pour amadouer les gens mais Hinata sait bien cacher son petit jeu. Tu l'as bien vu hier soir, son regard…la vérité finit par éclater. Je n'ai plus à regretter ce que j'ai fais. Naruto ne l'a jamais aimé de toute façon.  
-SAKURA, hurla la fille du sable avec colère.  
-Sasuke n'aimait pas les petites groupies hystériques de ton genre. Tu avais beau être intelligente, face à lui tu devenais aussi bête qu'un singe. Ah Sasuke, Oh Sasuke…Tu pouvais sacrifier tout pour lui. Naruto avait beau souffrir ou être blessé je me rappelle encore que tu te focalisais uniquement sur Uchiwa alors qu'il ne t'aimait même pas. Quand est-ce que tu as réalisé que Naruto t'aimait ? La tu te ramènes et tu me dis qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé…mais depuis combien de temps toi tu l'aimes, sais-tu à quel point il souffrait de ta vénération à ton cher Sasuke. Hein ? J'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'il n'avait des yeux que pour toi mais si c'était Sasuke que tu voyais en train d'embrasser une autre fille et que tu n'avais personne dans le cœur à part lui tu saurais toute ma souffrance.  
-Tu parles, arrête de jouer la victime comme si tu connaissais Naruto mieux que personne !

La jeune Haruno avait à peine commencée cette phrase que sa main claqua dans la figure d'Hinata dans un bruit sourd tandis que la joue atteinte prit un teint rouge vif. C'était peut être allé trop loin et le coup était partit. C'étaient-elles rendues compte de leurs larmes de colère et de tristesse ? Leurs éclats de voix parvenaient jusqu'au séjour où étaient rassemblés les garçons qui n'avaient pas ratés une miette même pas la gifle mais Gaara leur ordonna de ne pas intervenir. De leurs côtés Naruto et Sasuke étaient sortit ou plutôt le brun l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur, leurs prénoms n'étaient que trop présent dans le conflit. Une discussion battait son plein dans le jardin entre les deux frères de cœur voir si cela ne virerait pas à la dispute.

-Putain ! C'est à cause de moi que deux amies se crachent dessus et vous m'empêchez de m'expliquer avec Hinata dix minutes !  
-Sakura vient tout juste de la gifler. Entre toi et moi j'espère qu'Hinata va lui rendre parce que une promesse ça se respecte ! Une konoichi doit tenir parole…la trahison entre ninja n'est pas permise. C'est le ne pas respecter nos valeurs !  
-Je te rappelle que tu ne t'es pas gêné il y a …  
-Naruto ! Je ne suis pas là pour me prendre la tête avec toi mais t'expliquer des choses que tu ignores…

Les éclats de voix reprenaient de plus belles dans la chambre de Tenten tandis qu'un orage commença à se déverser avec une puissance qui en faisait trembler les murs à cause des rafales de vent violents. Pourtant les deux jeunes hommes restèrent sous cette pluie et rien ne pouvait couvrir les cris non loin…

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND ? VOUS AVEZ PERDUES LE PEU DE CERVELLE QUI VOUS RESTAIENT ? VOUS ÊTES COMME DES ANIMAUX DANS MA MAISON !!  
-Tenten ne te met pas à crier, tes voisins…Suppliait Ino.  
-C'est bon de frapper les autres Sakura hein ? Ironisa Hinata en riant nerveusement. Tu te sens encore mieux qu'avant ? Tu crois que je vais relever ta bêtise et te gifler à mon tour ? Tu n'auras jamais cette satisfaction en tout cas pas ce soir tu vois…Désolée Tenten mais je vais m'en aller comme ça la fin du week-end chez toi sera plus calme. Une nuit de plus et je l'étrangle pendant la nuit ! On se voit plus tard d'accord ? Bye !

Il suffit à la jeune héritière Hyûga de prendre son sac avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée se doutant bien que les murs étaient si fins que prétendre n'avoir rien entendu serait le pire mensonge qu'elle aurait pu entendre dans cette situation. Que faire à présent, elle murmura un au revoir cassant avec de leur donner le dos et au moment où elle arriva au près de la porte, grâce à sa capacité héréditaire elle vit dans son dos arriver un projectile et sans poser de question l'attrapa en voyant que le destinataire n'était que Sasuke.

-Passe le week-end chez moi…histoire de ne pas avoir à fournir d'explication à ton père.

Au creux de ces mains à présent se trouvait les clés qui lui ouvriraient les portes de la résidence des Uchiwa, la prestigieuse demeure qui n'abritait qu'un homme. Puis elle s'engouffra à l'extérieur et malgré l'averse violente qui se déchaînait sur les rues de Konoha.

-Hinata ne t'en vas pas…  
-Je suis capricieuse et je n'ai pas envie de pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait. Temari comprend ça.  
-Pour une histoire de mecs. Vous êtes des gamines…  
-Elle m'a prit ma raison de vivre Temari.

Secouée par ces sanglots, par toute cette souffrance qui déferlait en elle et ce mélange de sentiments…ce poison. Elles étaient toute sorties sous les trompes d'eau qui se déversaient sur leurs personnes. Cette fois c'est la voix de Sakura qui parvient à ces oreilles.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me blâmer dans l'histoire Hinata. Je sais que tu l'aimes…  
-Tu ne sais rien Sakura, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Tu es écœurante…  
-On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre des sentiments, lui et moi nous nous aimions.  
-Est-ce une raison pour te pardonner ? Je ne crois pas non…

Elle commença à marcher, un peu plus loin d'elle quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête, c'était Sasuke…

-Tu m'avais bien stipulé de ne pas m'expliquer avec elle…j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est à vif. Tu m'as dit de me laisser aller au gré de mes humeurs et elle m'enrage avec Naruto ceci, Naruto cela parce que c'est son petit ami. Merde, je l'aimais moi…

Il l'attira un peu plus dans ces bras, il pouvait deviner ces larmes dans sa voix. Elle craquait, même si tous les autres les fixaient. Naruto en fit de même avec sa petite amie, lui apporter un peu de réconfort et son cœur se déchirait un peu plus. Le jeune homme aux Sharingan l'a sentait défaillir et l'a rattrapa de peu.

-J'ai mal Sasuke…  
-Chut, calme toi.

Sasuke caressait délicatement ces cheveux mouillés…

-Ferme les yeux…

Ces lèvres frôlèrent le front comme pour apaiser sa tristesse et tenter de parvenir à son cœur blessé.

-Je ne te trahirai jamais…

Hinata tremblait de tout son corps, ces paroles étaient apaisantes mais pas assez pour la calmer.

-Ce soir, juste cette nuit laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Je sècherai tes larmes, j'empêcherai tes idées noires t'emporter vers des idées de suicide, je ne te laisserai plus te noyer dans ta peine…Alors laisse-moi faire, je te mènerai vers la voie de la guérison.

Son index parcourait tranquillement ces lèvres couleur framboise un peu plus douce à cause de l'eau. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, tout ce qu'il lui murmurait le forçait à garder la tête penché. Leurs chevelures d'une même teinte ce mélangeaient par les endroits où ils avaient le contact. La main de Sasuke attrapa son menton de sorte que son visage soit près du sien. Ces yeux clos ne l'a laissait point distinguer le regard triste qui l'a dévisageait ne supportant plus sa souffrance. Leurs souffles tièdes semblaient si froids à cause de la température de leurs corps qui étaient en chute libre.

-Ce baiser atteindra t-il ton cœur ? J'ai décidée de t'aimer, parce que tu mérites l'amour Hinata Hyûga. Même si, ton cœur n'aimera jamais l'homme que je suis…

Le contact des lèvres de Sasuke déclencha un frisson en elle par leur douceur extrême et leurs chaleurs. La jeune fille en perdait son souffle et se surprit même à passer ses bras derrière sa nuque. Un peu de réconfort, de l'affection pure…Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et leur baiser prenait un peu plus en profondeur, un peu plus de sincérité. Le peu de fois où le contact de celles-ci fut rompu elle murmura son prénom mais n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Ce n'était que trop agréable.

Sous cette pluie, il lui avait promit l'amour et le réconfort. Tandis qu'elle succombait à bout de nerfs…les autres n'entendirent aucun mot de leur échange mais juste le geste. Cette averse cachait tant de larmes, tant de peine et de haines. Un déchaînement des sentiments…

-Je rentre avec toi…

Murmura Sasuke tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient. Leurs silhouettes disparurent parmi les milliers de gouttes…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Transition. **

La demeure Uchiwa était humide et froide en son intérieur à cause de toute cette eau c'étant déversée en l'espace d'une soixantaine de minutes sur le village de Konoha et qui n'avait encore de cesse. Le propriétaire des lieux venait tout juste de pénétrer en ces lieux, accompagné d'une jeune fille au regard blanc neige qui ne frôlait pas ce sol pour la première fois…

Ils traversèrent l'immense cour, main dans la main courant malgré leurs vêtements imbibés d'eau de pluie. Sasuke courait pour deux, elle se laissait simplement traîner rassemblant au mieux tous les sentiments que son âme lui permettait d'encaisser sans pour autant qu'elle ne défaillisse. La peine, la haine, la frustration, la déception, le réconfort, l'incompréhension et d'autres encore que la jeune fille oubliait. Tout encaisser en une seul et unique journée n'était que trop pour sa personne.

Arrivant à la terrasse il voulut lâcher ses doigts frêles mais rapidement elle prit appuie sur son épaule. Cette journée avait complètement dégénérée, les éclats de voix avaient irrités le voisinage au point où ils aperçurent à leurs départs la police s'arrêter près de la maison de leur amie konoichi. C'est sans étonnement que le jeune homme s'attendait à être convoqué par l'Hokage très prochainement avec tous les protagonistes du conflit et les témoins.

-Hinata tu trembles…

Il passa ces doigts dans les cheveux de celle qui désirait au plus profond de son être afin de pouvoir contempler son visage, sa beauté fragile qui ne laissait pas son cœur de marbre. Tous ces mots, prononcés il y a une heure était sincère parce que Uchiwa Sasuke n'était pas un homme qui aimait le mensonge.

-Je ne te laisserai pas seule cette nuit, je te réchaufferai la soirée s'annonce orageuse.

Hinata acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis le suivit à l'intérieur de la demeure encore plongée dans l'ombre. Rapidement il mit le feu quelques bougies afin qu'on puisse s'y retrouver même si ce n'était pas nécessaire car il connaissait les lieux par cœur et que le Byakugan permettait de voir jour comme nuit. Elle était toujours étonnée, en entrant dans le séjour par le faite qu'un homme vivant sans employés, possède une maison resplendissant par sa propreté et son cadre simple et agréable. Le bon goût pour la décoration d'intérieur dont il avait fait preuve donnait l'envie de vivre ici, le cadre était aussi réconfortant que le comportement dont Sasuke avait fait preuve. Pensait-elle tandis que tout deux se rendirent à la cuisine, peut être pour y boire un thé afin de se réchauffer. Peut être lui donnerait-il l'occasion de pouvoir se changer et prendre une douche d'eau brûlante. Soigneusement Sasuke prit une bouilloire rempli d'eau sur le feu tandis qu'il sortait un service à thé mais aussi deux petits verres qui se remplirent bientôt d'un liquide alcoolisé.

-Ca te réchauffera, murmura-t-il. Je sais, c'est du saké mais garde le secret et je dirai à personne que tu en as bu. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser, ce week-end à tourner au vinaigre peut être à cause de ce stupide jeu et ma question déplacée. J'aurai peut être du me taire, comme à mon habitude et ne pas me mêler des histoires. J'accepterai que tu rejettes la faute sur moi autant que sur Sakura et Naruto.

La respiration d'Hinata s'affola, elle faisait une crise d'angoisse mais rapidement il intervient de suite en la prenant dans ces bras. Le réconfort apporter par Sasuke l'a calmait si vite…était-ce depuis ce baiser l'ayant mit dans cet état léthargique ? La brûlure agréable que cela lui avait apportée, cette douceur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. La jeune fille cherchait une raison, au pourquoi elle n'avait pas tentée de le repousser et à cette ressemblance…elle n'avait jamais embrassée de garçon alors pourquoi penserait-elle que ce baiser ressemblait tant à un autre. Ces larmes coulèrent à nouveau…

-Pour…pourquoi m'as-tu fais une telle promesse, Sasuke ? Pourquoi…je n'arrive pas à te repousser quand tu poses tes lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes alors que je ne te vois que comme un ami, un confident ou même un grand-frère ? J'aime Naruto et je veux l'oublier…j'ai tellement mal, ça me brûle.

Elle criait, pas comme une hystérique mais comme une femme qui venait de devenir veuve ou même ayant perdue un être cher à son cœur et c'était le cas. Terrasser par la souffrance, tout espoir de bonheur l'avait quitté et son teint porcelaine, son expression donnait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de mourir. Sasuke bu le contenu d'un des petits verres de saké avant de l'attirer vers elle…cette fille fragile pour lui arracher un baiser pour laisser couler entre ces lèvres un peu du liquide alcoolisé.

-Sasuke, murmura la voix frémissante de la jeune Hyûga.  
-Chut, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Hinata ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle sentit Sasuke faisant basculer doucement le corps de la jeune femme sur son canapé telle une plume. Elle était frêle, tellement légère que de lutter ne changerait rien même si l'envie de le faire n'avait pas frôlé son esprit. Les lèvres alcoolisées du propriétaire des lieux caressèrent les siennes tandis qu'il s'allongeait tout contre elle sans pourtant y mettre tout son poids.

La jeune fille savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de mauvaises intentions, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne protestait pas parce qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Pourquoi se priver de ce réconfort ? De ces baisers là…

De ces lèvres là.

-Pourquoi tes lèvres possèdent ce goût qui me fait chavirer ? J'ai l'impression de les reconnaître…  
-Parce que j'ai déjà goûté tes lèvres, c'était le jour où tu m'as demandé de t'aider tu t'étais endormie sur ma terrasse. Je me suis mis à tes côtés et tu m'as prit pour Naruto, tu voulais que Naruto t'embrasse alors je t'ai embrassé.

C'était comme un électrochoc.

-Laisse moi Sasuke…  
-Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais y a 1 heure quand je t'ai embrassé près de chez Tenten. Tu voulais quoi, rendre Sakura folle de rage ? Maintenant que tu es satisfaite tu peux rentrer chez toi et expliquer à ton père la situation…  
-J'arrive pas à croire que tu penses ça ! Me rabaisser à cette fille là. Je n'ai jamais dit que je rentrai chez mon père maintenant…à part si tu décides de me foutre un coup de pied au cul pour me mettre hors de chez toi SA…suke !

La voix d'Hinata se brisa d'un seul coup, puis elle se mit à rendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir dans l'estomac sur le parquet du salon, Sasuke accourut vite à ces côtés oubliant de façon instantané qu'il était en train de se disputer.

-Hinata…  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais nettoyer où est-ce que je peux trouver le nécessaire?  
-Laisse ça…Faut que tu prennes une douche. Je vais nettoyer après. Tu te sens nauséeuse ? Migraine…tu as peut être attrapé froid dehors ou c'est à cause de la journée.

Le jeune homme l'a souleva en prenant soin de ne pas marcher dans la vomissure étalée sur le sol avant de se rendre dans un couloir sombre avec Hinata dans les bras. Ce n'était pas le moment de donner de nouveaux chocs à la jeune fille, en deux jours elle en avait déjà assez eu.

-Calme-toi, s'il te plait Hina…

Tous les deux venaient d'arrivée dans la salle de bain, il l'a mit debout pour prendre un verre sur le lavabo et le remplir d'eau.

- Rince-toi la bouche avec de l'eau. Je reviens tout de suite…

Il était vraie qu'elle avait ce goût écœurant aux lèvres et même dans toute la bouche alors elle ne broncha pas et alla au lavabo pour rincer sa bouche à l'eau. La jeune fille au Byakugan avait froid, un peu la migraine et maintenant tentait de se débarrasser de cette odeur de vomi. Puis profitant pour se regarder dans le miroir, elle remarqua que son mascara avait coulé et qu'il ne restait plus rien du gloss qu'elle avait aux lèvres. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme tellement sa peau était glacée et avait pâlit.

Sasuke était revenu, avait un peignoir, un petit sac et des vêtements féminins. Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas, le verre dans sa main pétrifiée et son teint n'arrangeant pas les choses donnaient l'impression d'une statue au regard perdu. Il ne dit rien, se mit juste devant elle et commença à déboutonner sa chemise et vu qu'elle ne broncha pas il continua. Même quand la chemise glissa tout le long de ces bras elle ne bougea pas. Alors le jeune homme entreprit de la nettoyer à l'aide d'un gant d'eau chaude afin de la réchauffer mais aussi pour la débarrasser de l'odeur du vomi qui s'était imprégner sur ces vêtements. Hinata était effrayée de quoi ? Pourquoi à présent pleurait-elle ? Elle se rappelait simplement pourquoi elle était dans cet état : Naruto et Sakura.

Une larme coula à nouveau sur ces joues un peu rosée, elle fut cueillit par les lèvres de celui qui l'a nettoyait. Perdre pied, ne plus rien réalisé même quand un garçon vous déshabille dans une pièce éclairée par les rayons lunaire. Que dirait son père, voyant sa fille dans un tel état de délabrement ? Lui qui avait si peu confiance en elle.

Ces larmes s'effacèrent sous le gant d'un Uchiwa silencieux et même si cela prit une heure et demi, il nettoya Hinata, la coiffa, la sécha, l'habilla et l'emmena même dans sa chambre. Aucune réaction de sa part jusqu'à ce qu'il l'allonge…

-Pourquoi Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke s'occupe d'une fille comme moi ? murmura-t-elle lentement.  
-Car j'ai décidée que je t'aimerai…parce que tu mérites l'amour.  
-L'amour rend faible, Sasuke. Regarde-moi. Je commence à dépendre de toi…

Sasuke Uchiwa s'était assit à son côté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête afin de caresser celle d'Hinata. Pour la faire taire et parce que la voir si fragile l'attirait un peu plus, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à rester de glace face à cette jeune femme.

-Arrête, je vais dépendre de toi. Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça…

Mais il continuait.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse, j'aime Naruto.

C'était comme si il était sourd. Sasuke commença simplement à s'allonger à ces côtés sans pour autant rompre ce baiser qui durait déjà depuis de longue minute. Tant qu'elle ne le repousserait pas il n'arrêterait pas voilà pourquoi il continuait. Hinata n'avait pas véritablement l'envie qu'il s'arrête, ces mots semblaient prier qu'il insiste à lui brûle les lèvres encore. Ces bras frêles s'enroulèrent autour du cou tandis qu'il entourait les siens au niveau de ces hanches.

-Oublie-le, murmurait Sasuke entre deux respirations, oublie-le.

L'héritière Hyûga resserra un peu plus son étreinte contre lui, voulant un peu plus de ces lèvres qui l'a brule et de se réconfort.

-Serre-moi jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe de toi, aime-moi…mais fait moi partir d'ici…Quittons Konoha…

Un silence s'installa au moment où ils cessèrent de s'embrasser.

-Je veux m'en aller juste quelque temps de Konoha.

Murmura-t-elle d'une voix fluette à l'oreille de Sasuke comme pour le rassurer mais aussi remplacer le mot « quitter » qui avait été un peu trop fort sous le moment.

-D'accord…

**[Un an et demi plus tard…]**

Un groupe de ninja venait tout juste d'atteindre la gigantesque porte d'entrée de Konoha. Il ne manquait plus que quelques pas afin de franchir le seuil de l'unique accès au village et enfin arrivé à bon port. Ce groupe d'adolescents était composé de cinq personnes, trois jeunes hommes accompagnés de jeunes femmes, ils étaient tous de la même tranche d'âge. Leurs teints indiquaient bien qu'ils sortaient tous de Suna…

En faite il s'agissait du Kazekage Gaara, de son frère Kankuro et sa grande sœur Temari mais aussi de leurs amis originaires du village de la feuille, Hinata et Sasuke.

Le regard de la jeune Hyûga scrutait le ciel d'un bleu profond, submergée par une vague de souvenirs… « Ces yeux sont-ils aussi bleu que ce ciel ? Comme avant… » Pensa-t-elle en laissant son regard retombé sur la main de Sasuke qui caressait la sienne discrètement avant de la relâcher.

-Nous sommes de retour…Hinata après un an et demi, murmura Sasuke. C'est peut-être une impression mais rien ne semble avoir changé à Konoha. Les rues sont pareils, dommage rien de surprenant.

Elle l'écouta sans un mot. Donner son impression n'apporterait rien pensait-elle en continuant de marcher aux côtés d'une Temari toute excitée. S'était à cause de son impatience de revoir Shikamaru qui l'a rendait ainsi…même si ces deux là étaient toujours « que des amis et pas plus que ça ». Gaara et Kankuro restèrent tous deux aussi muets qu'Hinata à cause de la fatigue du à la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passés.

-Je dois faire part à l'Hokage de ma présence afin que Kankuro et moi-même puissions enfin dormir mais aussi pour lui annoncer votre retour. Temari ne semble pas être affectée par notre nuit blanche et elle est la seule…Hinata, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Sasuke ça vaut pour toi aussi.

La jeune Hyûga acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Peut-être l'habitude d'avoir été dirigé par son ami Kazekage pendant tant de mois.

- Godaime-sama à rassurer ton père de ta présence hors du village lui faisant part que tu étais en mission pour les bons rapports entre Konoha et Suna, Reprit Gaara. Même si tu voulais partir dans le secret nous n'avons pas pu le dissimuler sinon le village aurait pensé que tu as désertée comme Uchiwa il y a quelques années. Je te dis tout ça maintenant car quand nous étions dans mon village et que tu ne voulais rien entendre. Là tu n'as plus le choix…

« Hinata Hyûga par un dimanche pluvieux s'était rendu il y a de cela plus de quatre cents jours au bureau de l'Hokage de son village natal. La jeune fille avait entreprit de faire part de sa décision de quitter les lieux pour un certain nombre de mois. Elle voulait partir dans le secret mais cela ne pouvait être possible sans alarmer les autres qui se lanceraient à sa poursuite. La jeune femme ne cherchait pas à l'époque à déserter son village mais simplement de commencer à se reconstruire aussi loin qu'elle pouvait. Sa blessure n'était que trop vive et elle n'aurait pas pu s'en remettre en restant à Konoha. Godaime-sama fut tout d'abord contre cette demande mais après avoir prit connaissance des évènements du jour précédent et des circonstances qui avaient poussées Hinata à « tenter de se suicider » elle céda mais choisit tout de même de la voir partir à Suna pour sa sécurité et l'assurance d'une vie décente. Mais elle l'obligea durant cette période à être considérée comme une konoichi du sable et remplir des missions pour son village d'accueil. Tout naturellement Sasuke demanda la permission pour participer à la mission et l'Hokage ne vit pas d'objections à cela mais au contraite comme un élément rassurant. »

La jeune fille acquiesça au conseil du Kazekage. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas de bonne humeur mais elle semblait un peu moins bavarde, son expression était un peu plus neutre que la normale. Elle était épuisée.

-Hinata doit être épuisée, je vais m'assurer de la raccompagnée avant de rentrer chez moi.

Sasuke portait ses affaires ainsi que ceux de sa petite amie un peu indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ces deux là ne s'étaient pas vraiment mit officiellement en couple mais tout le monde savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Mais ils n'avaient jamais passés une nuit dans le même lit à Suna et semblaient assez réservés dans leur union, comme si ils ne se connaissaient qu'à cause d'un mariage arrangé entre leurs familles et qu'ils étaient simplement des futurs mariés.

Le jeune homme l'a dépassait d'une bonne tête, mais n'était pas trop grand non plus. Malgré la coupe de cheveux de ces quinze ans, on pouvait constater qu'une mèche de cheveux se cachait derrière sa nuque et longeait sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ces omoplates. Son teint mettait en valeur ces yeux d'un noir intense, ces lèvres rosées mais aussi son charme fou. Sasuke Uchiwa semblait le même mais avec une allure plus décontracté, il donnait simplement l'impression d'être un peu plus détendu mais profiter des choses simples qui s'offrait à lui.

Hinata possédait une chevelure assez longue à présent s'arrêtant en bas de ces fessiers dont elle nattait le bout. Au cours de son séjour l'envie d'aller chez le coiffeur ne l'avait pas emballée et sa nouvelle longueur affirmait sa féminité selon les mots qu'elle avait entendue sortir de la bouche de Sasuke. Son teint porcelaine était devenu un peu pêche, faisant ressortir la couleur framboise de ses lèvres mais aussi ces yeux blanc comme neige.

Le couple marcha dans la direction opposée à celle de leurs amis du sable, se dirigeant vers les quartiers aisés où se situaient leurs demeures respectives. Leur séjour à Suna no kuni avait été comme d'agréables vacances ensoleillées, malgré les missions et les coups de soleil. Il y avait eu des missions assez dangereuses, un ou deux passages à l'hôpital ces évènements n'avaient en aucun cas gâchés ce voyage. C'étaient avec des souvenirs plein la tête qu'ils redécouvraient les rues du village et rapidement la demeure Hyûga apparut, ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir marchés vite mais enfin ils y étaient.

En arrivant au près de l'énorme portail s'était comme si ils étaient revenus d'un rendez-vous d'une année et demi. Sasuke était venu l'a récupérée afin de la conduire chez Tenten et pourtant elle n'avait plus remit le pied ici depuis tant de jours…même pas pour récupérer des affaires avant de partir.

Le jeune homme aux Sharingan lui tendit son énorme sac qu'elle attrapa en lui lançant un petit sourire discret mais sincère. Ces deux là ne donnaient pas vraiment l'impression d'un couple jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à lui caresser délicatement la joue, comme si elle était en porcelaine et qu'il avait peur de la casser. Le regard de Sasuke était tendre, doux, affectueux. Il regarda à droit puis à gauche pour s'assurer que la rue était vide avant de l'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres, s'était comme une petite caresse et la douceur de ses lèvres la réconfortait toujours autant. Fermant les yeux, ils laissèrent lentement le baiser s'approfondir, devenir passionné l'espace de deux minutes.

-Tu viens me voir tout à l'heure ? Demanda Sasuke quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent avec lenteur.  
-J'essayerai de me libérer dans l'après-midi si mon père me laisse l'occasion de sortir. Je pense qu'il voudra un résumé de mon séjour, mes performances, mes missions et aussi comment se déroule la vie à Suna no kuni et la situation du village. Enfin une conversation qui s'annonce assez longue.

Ces joues avaient prises une teinte rosée, lui donnant son air assez timide qui l'a caractérisait depuis si longtemps mais elle avait tant changée tout en restant la même. Un dernier regard à Sasuke puis elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure des Hyûga…quand elle vit un kunai arrivée dans sa direction qu'elle arrêta avec un projectile du même genre sans pour autant lâcher son énorme sac. Quelqu'un était en train de s'entraîner…

-Tu as de meilleur reflexes à ce que je vois, il y a quelques temps tu aurais plongée par terre en l'ayant aperçu au dernier moment.

Hanabi Hyûga était à présent âgée de treize ans et demi et Hinata pouvait remarquer qu'elle se sentait toujours aussi supérieur malgré leurs cinq années de différence mais elle ne prit pas en compte la provocation de sa sœur cadette.

-Père n'apprécierait pas ta manière d'accueillir tes ainés.

Murmura-t-elle simplement en passant près de sa petite sœur d'un regard surement un peu trop sûre. Grace à son Byakugan elle put voir une vingtaine de kunai arriver dangereusement dans sa direction et se tourna simplement face à son adversaire évitant une grande partie des projectiles et contrant le reste avec deux armes en main. L'attaque l'avait contrainte à lâcher ces affaires.

-Un excès de colère ne fait que te rendre plus faible. Arrête de me sous-estimer Hanabi…

En lui donnant dos, le corps d'Hinata ainsi que sa chevelure bougèrent gracieusement. La jeune fille savait qu'il y avait deux autres personnes qui étaient arrivés sur la terrasse faisant face à la cour.

-Je suis de retour, murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant face au chef du clan Hyûga.  
-Nous t'attendions depuis six mois, ta mission t'a-t-elle retardée car tu n'as pu finir dans les délais ?  
-Non père, le Kazekage appréciant mes services à demander à Godaime-sama de me permettre de rester un instant encore parmi ces shinobi. A Suna il avait un petit déficit parmi les ninja à cause de nombreux blessés s'étant à présent rétablit. Il y a eu un conflit avec un groupe de déserteurs originaire du village. Leurs puissances avaient été sous-estimées à cause de leurs nombres insignifiants. Sasuke Uchiwa et moi-même ne pouvaient laisser le village en position de faiblesse. Notre mission principale était de préserver les bons rapports entre notre village et celui du sable.  
-Et ces marques à tes poignets, Demanda un Neji assez curieux par les hématomes violacés s'offrant à ces yeux.  
-Simplement mes entraînements, j'ai utilisée la technique de ton sensei pour améliorer ma rapidité en me promenant avec des poids comme Lee.

Un silence s'installa, peut être la surprise à l'annonce de l'aînée des sœurs Hyûga. Même Hanabi avala sa salive prenant ces affaires dans son excès d'énervement en quittant les lieux tandis que Neji et Hiashi prirent place sur la terrasse attendant qu'on leur apporte le thé.

-Hinata, tu peux prendre avec nous le thé.  
-Merci père.

Hinata s'inclina par respect avant de s'installer à leurs côtés. Bientôt les servantes arrivèrent et le thé fut servit tandis que son père lui demandait comme elle s'en était doutée de faire part de son séjour à Suna no kuni, de ces missions, de la situation du village, de son entraînement mais aussi de parler de son coéquipier Sasuke Uchiwa sans oublier le dénouement si leur mission principale était à présent achevée. Le chef du clan promit qu'il inviterait le Kazekage à venir boire le thé en discutant de cela…malgré la différence d'âge mais aussi de statut. La future héritière parla au moins pendant deux heures, avec son père…elle ne pouvait pas véritablement abréger mais elle ne glissa pas de détails comme sa relation avec son coéquipier qui s'avérait être aussi son petit ami sans parler de ces crises diverses.

-Cette mission semble avoir été enrichissante, j'ai pu constater du peu que j'ai vu contre Hanabi que tu sembles avoir amélioré tes capacités de combat…peut être que tu surpasseras ta petite sœur.  
-Père, ne me sous-estimer pas. Il y a bien longtemps qu'Hanabi et moi nous ne jouons plus dans la même catégorie. Après tout si elle était si douée que ça il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait été Chuunin et non Genin. Si j'étais restée à Suna no kuni, Sasuke et moi-même nous étions sur le point de passer Juunin pour le village. Hanabi manque de maturité et semble trop sûre d'elle.

Hinata discutait avec son père sur un ton neutre, sans pour autant dégager de l'assurance mais parlait distinctement et poliment. Son cousin restait quant à lui muet, peut être surprit par les changements constatés par sa cousine. Son calme, sa neutralité et son élégance la rendait digne fille du chef Hyûga. Après avoir clôturé la discussion sur les deux sœurs, la jeune fille s'inclina et prit congé dans sa chambre car elle n'avait qu'une envie se reposer pour retrouver Sasuke dans quelques heures.

La nouvelle de leur retour eu l'effet d'une traînée de poudre, bientôt la totalité du village fut au courant, elle qui voulait une entrée discrète c'était raté !

Après s'être reposée quelques heures, avoir déjeunée, s'être douchée et changée Hinata annonça à son père qu'elle se rendait chez Sasuke pour rédiger leurs rapports à remettre à l'Hokage du village. Une excuse qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais qui lui permit tout de même de s'en aller.

Mais avant de se rendre chez Sasuke, pourquoi ne pas faire un tour dans le village…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Qui est-elle ?**

-Hinata ?

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant son prénom murmuré d'une voix masculine et hésitante mais pas inconnue. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, ces yeux bleus étaient semblable à ceux qu'elle avait croisée pour la dernière fois il y a un an et demi comme sa chevelure blonde. Naruto Uzumaki semblait le même quoiqu'il avait changé surement comme tout le monde. A présent il l'a dépassait d'une bonne tête comme Sasuke mais il semblait plus mature sans perdre sa bonne humeur. Il attrapa Hinata pour la serrer un peu contre elle.

-Ca fait longtemps, mais comme tu es belle maintenant.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était seul que Naruto se permettait de l'enlacer pensa Hinata quand il arrêta son étreinte.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir Naruto, dit-elle simplement d'une voix un peu chaleureuse, je ne pense pas que tu passais par ici par hasard, tu allais voir Neji ?  
-En faite j'ai croisé Gaara et il m'a dit que vous étiez rentrés donc j'allais rendre visite à Sasuke. Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et c'est mon frère de cœur tu vois…  
-Justement j'allais le voir, nous avons un rapport à rédiger. On y va ensemble ?

Elle sourit chaleureusement en recommençant à marcher.

-Tu as changé, lâcha t-il en lui rendant son sourire.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu ne rougis plus, tes phrases sont claires et tu sembles plus à l'aise qu'avant en ma présence et sans oublier que tu ne m'avais jamais souris. C'est le séjour à Suna qui t'a changé comme ça ?  
-Ou peut-être que j'ai simplement grandit, non ? Tu as l'air moins turbulent mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir perdu ta bonne humeur Naruto. Sinon tu sors toujours avec…Haruno Sakura ?  
-Oui, on va presque sur deux ans. A propos de ça, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été aussi indélicat parce que je semble avoir été l'idiot à ne pas avoir su que tu ressentais de tel sentiment à mon égard et depuis tant d'années. Peut-être trop obnubilé par mon envie d'être Hokage ou même d'être le plus fort. Mais tu n'as pas à en vouloir à Sakura à ce point tu sais…  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'étais amoureuse, mais laissons-le passé là où il est s'il-te-plait.

Ce n'était plus vraiment la même fille…Pensa Naruto un instant surpris par son comportement. De plus l'héritière Hyûga avait beaucoup de grâce, et dégageait un charme mystérieux et fou qui attirait le regard de nombreux jeunes hommes, il l'avait remarqué mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Pourquoi elle ne rougissait pas d'être le centre d'attention ? Comme avant. Etait-ce de sa faute qu'Hinata n'était plus la même ?

-En ce qui concerne Sakura je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle d'un coup.  
-C'est à cause du faite que je sors avec elle qui a fait que tu as décidée de fuir Konoha en impliquant aussi le départ de Sasuke ? Demanda t-il aussi sèchement qu'elle avait prononcée ces derniers mots.  
-Parce qu'en restant là à cueillir la pitié des autres parce que je suis la pauvre timide Hinata amoureuse du turbulent Naruto j'aurai pu aller mieux ? Désolée si tu m'en veux que tu n'es pas pu voir ton meilleur ami pendant tant de jours mais je n'ai jamais forcée Sasuke à partir.  
-C'est parce qu'il est amoureux de toi et que vous sortez ensemble !  
-Tu as déduis ça comment ? Réclamant une réponse assez vexée par ces propos.  
-A parce que tu as la mémoire courte ? Tu l'embrassais la dernière fois et tout le monde l'a vu… Tu nous as fait une petite crise d'hystérie ce jour là quand même.  
-De un je ne suis jamais sorti avec Sasuke Uchiwa, ce jour là il m'a embrassé. Mais vu que vous en avez déduis de ce baiser ce que vous vouliez je vais te dire ce qu'il m'a dit. Sous la pluie avant de partir Sasuke à dit… J'ai décidée de t'aimer, parce que tu mérites l'amour Hinata Hyûga. Même si, ton cœur n'aimera jamais l'homme que je suis… Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. De deux même si ma relation avec Sasuke est amical ou ne l'est pas ben tu sais très bien qu'on ne force pas un Uchiwa à faire ce qu'on veut tu comprends ? A l'époque où je suis partie avec lui à Suna no kuni nous n'étions pas amoureux Naruto. Je ne suis pas énervée mais il ne faut pas dire n'importe quoi quand on ne sait rien.  
-Désolé…  
-Ca va se n'est rien. Laisse tomber.  
-Tu as changé je me sens responsable quand même.  
-Arrête de chercher de quoi culpabiliser, tu n'as pas à te plaindre. Après tout ce n'est pas de ta faute si une promesse de gamines à mal tourné. C'est bon Naruto, je ne t'en veux pas après ne cherche pas à me réconcilier avec ta petite amie si tu ne le sais pas j'ai quand même de la rancune. Ma fierté en a prit un coup… Maintenant je préfèrerai qu'on arrête d'en parler maintenant qu'on est devant chez Sasuke. Avant qu'on passe cette porte je te le répète je ne sors pas avec ton meilleur ami alors quoique tu puisses voir tu en parleras avec lui et ça nous regard. Je suis quand même contente qu'on est pu parler un peu même si le sujet était un peu désagréable.

Hinata sourit avant d'ouvrir le portail de la demeure Uchiwa. Elle s'en voulait quand même un peu, à cause de cette conversation qui n'avait pas été très amicale. Une fois de plus elle avait montrée qu'elle pouvait être irritée. Mais l'adolescente ne resta pas longtemps sur cette pensée… un parfum de souvenir flottait soudain après avoir pénétrer dans la cour. Rien n'avait changé tout était presque pareil Naruto l'a suivait déjà…

Sasuke lui, buvait le thé sur la terrasse et s'arrêta quand il vit ses visiteurs. Il se leva afin d'aller les retrouver au milieu de la cour, il se dirigea vers Naruto qu'il enlaça amicalement mais silencieusement avant de se saisir de la main pour l'escorter jusqu'à sa maison ou plutôt jusqu'à la terrasse.

-Sasuke tu sors avec Hinata Uchiwa ? Lâcha Naruto subitement irritant quand même Hinata.  
-Non pourquoi ? Des amis ne peuvent pas se tenir par la main ? Plaisanta son ami le ténébreux.  
-Quel est donc la nature de votre relation ?  
-Nous sommes amis, répondirent les deux concernés en cœur, simplement qu'en dehors de notre amitié ils nous arrivent de passer de bons moments ensemble.  
-Je connais ton esprit et non nous ne couchons pas ensemble, finit Sasuke.  
-Bon je vous laisse entre garçons, prenez votre temps comme ça je pourrai commencer à rédiger le rapport de mon côté parce que ça sera long et on en a pour presque toute la nuit, je m'installe dans le salon…  
-D'accord.

Et la jeune Hyûga laissa en paix les deux garçons repensant un peu à comment elle et Sasuke avant quand même répondu. Une relation amicale tout en prenant du bon temps à côté et ça durait depuis ce soir là. Si Hiashi Hyûga le savait, il considérait que le comportement de sa fille ainée est tout simplement inacceptable car bientôt son futur fiancé serait désigné. Vu qu'à présent elle avait presque 19ans et qu'elle devrait se marier à 21ans.

Mais bientôt elle se mit à travailler le rapport sans véritablement voir les heures passées ou même se soucier des deux amis s'attendant à de longues retrouvailles ils avaient surement tant de chose à se dire et pour elle du temps pour détailler ces nombreuses missions.

Mais plusieurs fois on vient frapper à la porte de son travail. Elle fut bien déconcentrée et retourna au côté de Sasuke mettant pas pour autant Naruto mal à l'aise. Ils furent rejoint par Gaara et Kankuro puis au fur et à mesure par tous leurs amis, heureusement qu'Hinata avait abandonnée le rapport quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien sûre tout le monde était présent et entre les éclats de rire, les regards se posaient de temps à autre sur le portail de la demeure. Il manquait encore deux personnes. Ino et Sakura qui ne tardèrent pas..

-Oh Sakura et Ino sont là, dit Naruto en allant rejoindre sa belle princesse.  
-Salut tout le monde, dirent les deux amies en cœur.

Un certain mal aise semblait s'installer peut-être parce que les autres ne savaient pas comment Hinata allait réagir. Après un baiser discret entre le blond et sa petite amie, peut être fiancée vu le temps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Rapidement elles allèrent saluer leurs amis chacune à leur façon.

-Hinata, cria Ino en enlaçant la jeune fille une fois à ces côtes. Comme ça fait longtemps, et comme tu as changée. Je suis jalouse tu es trop belle…  
-Arrête Ino, je vais rougir je ne suis pas aussi belle que toi. Ca fait plaisir de te voir…  
-Salut, murmura Sakura.  
-Bonsoir.

Pourquoi jouerait-elle à la désagréable ? La main de Sasuke effleura la sienne, rien d'alarmant elle avait l'habitude de ces petites attentions. Ino prit place à côté d'elle et Sakura entre Sasuke et Naruto. Cela la crispa mais elle n'en était pas pour autant énervée.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de boire un peu de sake vous ? Lâcha Gaara.  
-Et ben, pour un Kazekage tu ne donnes pas de bons conseils mais c'est une bonne idée. Aller Sasuke je sais que tu en caches quelque part.  
-Naruto…  
-Allez vieux frère…

Tout le monde semblait emballer, et dire qu'ils y avaient à peine quelques années ils avaient 13 ans. Maintenant la moyenne d'âge était de 19 ans. A deux ans de la majorité, s'était normale qu'ils boivent en cachette…

-Je sais où Sasuke cache ces bouteilles.

La jeune Hyûga prononça ces mots avec un petit regard coquin à Sasuke, juste l'envie de s'amuser. Elle aimait bien le saké, surtout depuis ce soir où il l'embrasse pour l'abreuver de ce liquide alcoolisé.

-Vous venez avec moi les filles, comme ça on discutera un peu ça fait un moment non ?

Au moment de se lever un certain Uchiwa l'invita gentiment en la tirant pas le bras à se rasseoir pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_«Tu passes la nuit chez moi, pour ce coup là… »_

- Neji, je n'ai pas fini mon rapport avec Sasuke. Tu pourras dire à mon père que je dois passer une nuit blanche à bosser car je dois remettre ça demain ?  
-Euh, tu sors avec Uchiwa Sasuke et tu veux que je te couvre au près du chef de famille ?  
-Non, c'est un ami… puis demande à Naruto il nous a déjà demandés.

Puis les filles s'éclipsèrent laissant les garçons entre eux.

**[Du côté des garçons]**

Neji Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer du regard le ténébreux maître des lieux qui se trouvait en face de lui. Le comportement qu'avait eu Hinata, il ne reconnaissait même plus sa cousine.

-Comme Hinata à changer, elle a embellie. Quel charme, elle ne laisse pas indifférente !  
-La ferme Lee, lâcha Neji irrité. Déjà si tu veux savoir elle a des énormes bleus aux poignets et aux chevilles à cause de ta stupide technique pour augmenter sa vitesse. Combien de temps elle a gardé ces poids, Sasuke ?  
-Depuis qu'elle a commencée son entraînement à Suna, elle voulait augmentée sa vitesse pour combler son manque de force donc en réfléchissant elle a repenser au combat de Lee contre Gaara. Les premiers jours elle en a souffert puis elle s'y est fait. Quand ils devenaient trop légers elle rajoutait du poids. Je ne pouvais pas forcer ta cousine à ne pas les mettre, je ne suis pas son père. Et si tu veux savoir la nature de notre relation, nous sommes amis mais en même temps quand nous avons un manque d'affection nous allons en chercher chez l'autre. Et je précise, je n'ai pas couché avec ta cousine…affection ne veut pas dire cela pour nous.

Neji ne put protester.

-Tu sais Hyûga, ta cousine a été très utile à mon village. Vraiment elle n'a pas seulement changée, elle s'est endurcie pour pouvoir être plus forte. Quand j'ai vu cette fille la première fois que je suis venue à Konoha elle me faisait vraiment pitié. Je me disais qu'elle n'était utile qu'en tant qu'épouse et que la famille Hyûga ne pourrait pas en faire une héritière digne de ce nom. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour elle maintenant c'est une grande fille. L'histoire avec Sakura aura été bénéfique pour ça.  
-Arrêter de dire l'histoire avec Sakura. Ce n'est pas de sa faute bon sang. Déjà elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, j'ai du insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Elle voulait même faire de notre histoire un secret je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'est moi qui est fait l'idiot et a blessé Hinata maintenant elle rejette la faute sur Sakura parce que c'est la fille qui sort avec moi. Pourquoi vous ne dîtes pas que c'est de la faute à Uzumaki Naruto, moi ce blond débile ?  
-Parce que elle ne t'a pas fait une promesse à toi. Et puis Shika éteint moi cette cigarette ça pue, merde !

Lança Chôji en terminant son sachet de chips, c'était assez surprenant de sa part lui qui ne parlait jamais et ne se faisait pas remarquer. Lui qui ne se mêlait jamais des problèmes tandis que Shikamaru finit sa cigarette avant de l'envoyer dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

-'Tain Chôji t'es chiant. Sinon c'était comment Suna ? Questionna le jeune Nara.  
-A part des coups de soleil, franchement ça change de Konoha. Les missions, le village et les gens. Être de passage au court d'une mission ce n'est pas la même chose qu'y vivre. On a eu du mal avec la température, s'entraîner est plus difficile. Mais j'avoue qu'il y a deux jours j'avais plus envie de repartir je m'étais bien intégré. Je crois que le meilleur était qu'on ne connaisse pas vraiment mon histoire comme ici et que j'étais plus libre pas à la proie des regards qui ne me rappelait pas mon statut d'orphelin…Ca te permet d'être un peu plus comme tu le veux vu qu'on n'a pas une image toute faite de ta personne. Ca a été très bénéfique pour Hinata je pense.  
-Tu veux nous faire croire que quoi… elle a complètement changée ? Elle a encore les même traits mais j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Le village de Suna lui a permit de devenir comme ça en faite. Murmura Kiba.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Qu'elle soit sûre d'elle, qu'elle ne rougisse plus quand l'attention est sûre elle. Qu'elle ne reste pas dans son silence ? Explique nous ça Kiba…tu préfèrerais encore qu'elle soit la petite Hinata amoureuse de Naruto.  
-Uchiwa ne déforme pas les propos des autres, Dit Shino calmement. Simplement on veut dire qu'elle est tellement sûre d'elle, tellement calme. S'exprime différemment, son changement est juste radical et nous choques. On n'arrive pas à y croire, peut être parce qu'avant Hinata semblait s'être figée dans l'année de ces 13 ans et là on retrouve une véritable femme, une konoichi admirable quelqu'un qui nous intimiderait presque simplement parce qu'on a pas l'habitude. Toi tu as vécu 1 année et demie avec elle, Kiba et moi nous avons toujours vécu en équipe au quotidien avec Hinata. On a juste peur d'avoir perdue notre petite sœur…et de se retrouver avec une fille qui a guérit ces blessures et qui ne veut plus être couvée parce que maintenant elle est assez forte.  
-C'est toi qui l'a vu changé ainsi, murmura le jeune Uzumaki. Dit moi, elle a beaucoup pleurée de ma faute, est-ce qu'elle se force à se comporter ainsi ?  
-Oui elle a beaucoup pleurer, tu t'imagines quoi. Elle t'a pas aimée juste une année mais presque toute sa vie. Et son comportement n'est pas forcé, à Suna je lui ai forcé à suivre une thérapie je pense qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir et pour guérir ces blessures. Lâcha le Kazekage. Je veillais juste à ne pas la voir tomber en dépression. Peut être que je le montre pas mais comme certains d'entre vous j'ai fini par m'attacher à certaines personnes de Konoha, à ces filles qui sont partis chercher le saké peut être pas comme des potentielles petites amie mais simplement comme des sœurs… comme si j'en avais pas déjà assez avec Temari.

Cette phrase eue pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Peut être qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent tout de suite, peut être que des explications éviteraient des complications ou les problèmes. Fallait se dirent les choses.

-Tu sais j'ai été en colère que tu t'en ailles encore une fois et en plus avec ma cousine. Et puis qu'on nous interdît de vous poursuivre et vous convaincre de revenir. C'était comme quand tu es partis rejoindre Orochimaru, on est devenu impuissant face à la situation. Même pas capable de faire revenir un camarade.  
-Désolé les gars.  
-Tu es chiant quand même.

Puis le sujet de discussion changea…

**[Du côté des filles]**

-Aller chercher le saké est une bonne occasion de laisser les garçons entre eux, plaisanta Hinata. Parfois ils sont comme des filles, ils ont besoins de se dire des secrets ou discuter de nous parfois. On peut boire un petit thé dans la cuisine…  
-Et ben tu connais bien ici… Lâcha Sakura qui n'avait pas l'envie de plaisanter avec Hinata.  
-Sasuke m'a souvent invité à boire le thé, au bout d'un moment on finit par bien connaître les lieux. En tant que sa coéquipière tu devrais connaître ici aussi bien que moi.

Leurs autres amies ne préféraient pas intervenir, ça ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Elles avaient bien grandit, entre Ino et son physique de mannequin à présent et sa chevelure aussi longue que celle d'Hinata. Tenten qui à présent avait abandonnée la coiffure de ces 14ans pour opter a une magnifique queue de cheval et semblait plus féminine. Sakura Haruno qui semblait préférée les cheveux courts depuis qu'Ino les lui avaient coupée au court d'un combat avait à nouveau les cheveux longs mais ce n'était que récemment qu'elle les laissait poussés. Temari maintenant se promenait avec les cheveux à l'air libre, il était toujours aussi blond mais lui donnait vraiment de l'allure et du charme ainsi.

-Alors, à ce que je vois Suna t'a bien changé. Glissa Tenten en s'installant dans la cuisine. Tes cheveux sont très longs, tu rougis plus ou c'est ton teint pêche ?  
-Pas si pêche que ça, je suis toujours plus pâle que vous. Mais à vous de me raconter des choses !  
-Plutôt toi, tu nous avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Uchiwa Sasuke et ça depuis avant ton départ, tu nous as menti. Bouda Ino.  
-Elle nous a demandée de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ Ino, pas de lui parler d'elle. Parle-lui de ton nouveau petit ami…  
-Oh mais Sakura…  
-Elle sort avec Shino ou Kiba déjà ? Plaisanta Tenten en lui tirant la langue. Et puis Sakura calme toi.  
-Mon retour à Konoha te dérange Haruno ?  
-Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, et puis tu m'as déjà assez empoisonnée l'existence comme ça. Tout se calme et là tu reviens comme une fleur et toute l'attention tourne autour de toi. Oh Hinata comme tu es belle, comme tu as changée… même les garçons parlent de toi dehors.  
-Tu es jalouse ou quoi ? Rigola Temari.

Intérieurement la brune rigolait tout en surveillant l'eau pour le thé en mettant sur la table le service à thé. Son retour ne ferait pas plaisir à tous, ça elle le savait. Déjà qu'elle devait être un minimum gentil et adresser la parole à Sakura elle le faisait. Mais si elle pouvait elle l'a giflerait bien car elle avait à présent assez confiance en elle pour le faire.

-Tu sais dans la vie Haruno faut assumer ces actes surtout en tant que konoichi même si c'est des promesses de gamines. Je vais t'avouer sérieusement je n'ai pas très envie de faire la discussion avec toi mais il faut parler à tous et pas ignorer une personne dans un groupe. Merci en tout cas car grâce à toi j'ai changée comme je devrai être si je n'avais pas aimée Naruto. Ce n'est pas mon problème après si les autres t'ont fait la leçon je n'avais rien demandée mais une dernière petite chose, je rachèterai ma fierté car tu as crachée dessus et m'a humiliée. Maintenant j'attends le jour où je pourrai t'affronter…  
-Ah c'est plus tôt que tu le penses Hyûga… je t'attends au tournant.  
-Bon je vais chercher les bouteilles de saké les filles, Tem' tu surveilles l'eau et sers les filles ?  
-Ben oui Hina…  
-Tu es un ange, dit Hinata en enlaçant Temari avant de partir.  
-Tem'… Hina… c'est quoi ces surnoms.

Hinata ne resta pas assez longtemps pour entendre la réponse que fournirait Temari à une Ino peut être surprise par ces petits noms affectifs. Elles s'étaient rapprochées à force de vivre au quotidien ensemble. C'est vrai qu'à cause d'elle la famille du Kazekage n'avait pas remit les pieds à Konoha depuis le même nombre de temps qu'eux. Par ces caprices. Ces changements et tous ces efforts s'étaient aussi pour se racheter de ça, des gens qu'elle avait blessée et pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient.

Les bouteilles de saké se trouvaient dans une pièce un peu poussiéreuse datant de la période où le clan Uchiwa était dans ces meilleurs jours avant le drame. Ces jours où l'alcool pouvait coulés à flot pour les jours heureux. Parfois dans un aussi grand lieu elle se demandait si Sasuke n'errait pas la nuit ou même si vivre dans ces lieux de souvenirs douloureux n'étaient pas souffrance. Elle prit 5 bouteilles, ça irait ils étaient tous encore mineur pour la loi et se faire surprendre à rentrer chez soi soul serait mal vu. Elle s'éternisait un peu, avait-elle tant changée qu'on le disait ? Est-ce que l'ancienne Hinata manquait ? Elle s'en fichait de toute façon, se sentant mieux ainsi…

Retournant dans le salon, elle toisa Sakura et sourit aux autres.

-On peut y retourner, aux côtés de garçons. Cinq bouteilles ça ira on ne va pas boire comme des trous non plus ?

Puis elle retourna au près des garçons tandis que les filles arrivaient derrière elle.

-Ouais, ce n'est pas un examen comme la dernière fois mais un rassemblement entre Suna, Konoha et Kiri. On va dire aussi que pour les villages c'est une démonstration de force pour montrer leurs talents mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y participé parce que je suis le Kazekage une chance pour vous.  
-De quoi vous parlez ?  
-Ben Gaara nous explique qu'on est rentrée maintenant à cause d'un évènement entre Konoha, Kiri et Suna. Je pense que nous avons surement été choisit pour Konoha et en faite y aura des combats.  
-Oh génial, on peut se battre contre des gens de notre village ? Demanda Hinata en fixant Sakura.  
-Ca dépendant du tirage au sort des combats. Mais c'est impossible de ne pas avoir à se battre contre quelqu'un de son village. Expliqua Kankuro. Déjà je peux t'annoncer que nous tous présent sauf Gaara sommes sélectionnés pour cette évènement. Mais pour qu'il n'y est pas d'inégalité y aura une gagnante et un gagnant.  
-Haruno, si le tirage ne nous est pas favorable je t'attendrai en final. Laissa échappée Hinata. Sasuke, tu me sers un verre de saké ?  
-Depuis quand elle boit ma cousine ?

Le saké coula un peu plus que prévue, peut être pour apaiser les tensions… Une atmosphère de défie flottait pas là, peut être parce qu'Hinata malgré son ivresse pensait déjà le lendemain à s'entraîner pour récupérer la fierté que Sakura avait piétinée. Puis il fallu bien qu'après minuit passé que chacun songe à rentrer sauf Hinata qui passerait la nuit chez Sasuke. Ce n'est qu'une fois les autres partis qu'ils se sentirent tranquilles.

-J'ai un manque d'affection là, souffla Sasuke à son oreille en l'enlaçant.  
-Tu as peut être trop bu.

Mais pourtant elle se laissa voler un baiser.

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas, pourquoi mes lèvres te font autant d'effet que la première fois qu'elles ont surprises les tiennes Hina ?  
-Juste parce que je suis faible dans tes bras. Parce que tu as un certain contrôle sur moi. Mais tu ne me laisses pas indifférente.  
-Tu aimes encore Naruto ?  
-Non.  
-Alors pourquoi cette haine inchangée pour Sakura ?  
-Parce qu'elle m'énerve.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime beaucoup.  
-Pas comme je le voudrai…  
-Je ne suis pas encore pour le moment prête…

C'était un mensonge, elle avait simplement peur. Mais ça elle ne lui dirait pas encore.

-Tu t'aveugles de ta haine pour Sakura au lieu de te demander ce qu'on pourrait être à deux. En faite ton père m'a convoqué demain donc je te raccompagnerai chez toi…

Ce qui l'attendait le lendemain, c'était simplement un Hiashi Hyûga voulant faire de lui proposer la main de sa fille… Pourquoi aurait-il refuser ? Mais pour l'instant le chef du clan voulait que sa fille n'en soit pas informée…

Les jours qui s'en suivirent s'écoulèrent, les entraînements d'Hinata s'enchaînèrent. Qui est-elle cette fille qui a la rage ?

Hinata Hyûga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Brisées.**

Quelques semaines semblaient s'être écoulées comme quelques grains de sable dans un sablier. Etait-ce à cause de l'effervescence de l'évènement entre les villages qui se déroulaient à Konoha ? Peut être. Le village n'avait jamais eu autant d'étrangers qui étaient un peu partout, parfois se promenant dans les ruelles animées ou dans les camps d'entraînements. Il n'y avait pas seulement les shinobi sélectionnés ou encore les kage mais aussi des membres des villages étrangers ne voulant pas manquer l'occasion.

Mais le jour J était enfin là. L'animation dans les rues et les abords du lieu de l'évènement le faisait sentir. En ce début d'après-midi, il y avait déjà eu la présentation des villages et des participants dans la compétition catégorie homme. La compétition fut agréable, passionnante pour certains combats qui relevait presque du spectacle. La finale avait déjà été joué entre Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki ce qui étonna certains, le village vainqueur fut Konoha mais l'éternel rivalité entre les deux jeunes hommes permit au combat d'être tout de même majestueux… mais la déception fut à son comble quand tous les deux finirent en double K.O donc ex-æquo. Naruto se fit bien sûre entendre une fois conscient à peine une demi heure plus tard, un peu trop mauvais perdant mais quand même satisfait que Sasuke n'est pas eu la force de se relever.

Un entracte permit aux spectateurs de prendre le temps de partager leurs impressions sur les nombreux combats, mais aussi de pouvoir se déshydrater et aussi déjeuner. La journée promettait d'être longue et les pronostiques sur les combats de l'après-midi rythmait parfois les discussions.

Les participantes s'étiraient et se concentrait pendant ce temps. Hinata Hyûga ne manquait pas à l'appel, même si elle était sagement assise dans un coin à l'abri des regards. La jeune fille au regard neige paraissait si calme mais son sang brulait ces veines peut être par trop d'excitation. Son but était Sakura Haruno et le rachat de son honneur. Trois combats et la finale s'ouvrait à elle, parce que même si elle devait rencontrer son ennemi au regard de jade avant la finale…si elle en ressortait vainqueur, gagner la compétition lui plairait bien.

Hinata et Hanabi Hyûga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Tenten « X* » étaient les participantes représentant Konoha. La fierté d'un village mais aussi de leur famille. Mais tandis que certaines étaient la pour représenter avec honneur, des motivations personnelles animaient les filles d'Hiashi Hyûga et la fille unique des Haruno.

Les festivités reprirent, les combats aussi et tout comme dans l'après-midi chaque village présenta ces participantes mais avec plus d'insistance peut être parce que c'était des jeunes filles. Puis le tirage au sort pour la répartition des konoichi sur le tableau des combats, c'était les kage qui piochaient chacun leurs tours des kunai sur lesquels étaient gravés les noms de chacune des filles présentent dans l'arène.

-Les combats vont bientôt commencer, murmura Naruto.

En tant que vainqueurs, les garçons se trouvaient dans une loge de laquelle ils pouvaient se reposer tout en observant la compétition féminine car de l'infirmerie c'étaient impossible. Mais les deux amis ne s'étaient pas gênés pour rapatrier dans les lieux Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino, Kiba, Lee et Neji histoire qu'ils puissent en profiter pour voir les combats.

-Tsunade nous a donné des places de choix, dit Sasuke. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Sur les intentions d'Hinata à cette compétition ? Parce qu'elle a dit clairement que c'était une question d'honneur. Lâcha Shino.  
-Mes cousines m'inquiètent, d'un côté Hanabi ne supporte plus Hinata et d'une façon veut montrer à mon père qu'elle est toujours la plus forte je n'ai jamais vu une gamine aussi arrogante. En même temps notre éducation veut qu'on soit l'image de notre clan, qu'on soit fort. Je ne pensais pas qu'Hinata deviendrait comme ça…

Les garçons se turent pour continuer à écouter la répartition des combats. Ils avaient manqués une bonne partie d'ailleurs à cause de leur petite discussion.

_« Le dernier combat opposera donc Hinata Hyûga de Konoha à Sakura Haruno. »_

Déclara la voix de Gaara dans le micro fixant la loge opposée à celle où il se trouvait et où les visages de ces amis se figèrent tandis qu'une fille souriait débout dans l'arène. Tenten et Temari se regardaient malheureusement adversaires pour le tout premier combat.

-Tu n'attends que ça avec ton sourire narquois.  
-Et alors Haruno ?

La brune sourit avec de retourner dans le vestiaire suivant les autres candidates laissant sa petite sœur sur l'arène qui devait affronter une jeune konoichi de Suna…

**[Quelques heures plus tard]**

_« Le dernier combat du premier tour opposera Hinata Hyûga de Konoha à Sakura Haruno du même village. Les deux concurrentes sont priées de se présenter dans l'arène dans les cinq minutes s'il vous plait sous peine de disqualification par abandon. »_

-Bonne chance Hinata.  
-Merci Tem'. Mais s'il te plait ne me regarde pas comme ça tout va bien se passer et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps donc tu ne peux pas me faire la morale sur les raisons qui me poussent à vouloir me battre. Rend moi service va voir Sasuke pour moi et dit lui que ça ira aussi je sais qu'il est inquiet.

Un dernier sourire et Hinata s'éclipsa par la porte donnant accès à la zone de combat mais laissant son ami du sable derrière elle, pas pour autant rassurée. Temari se dirigea vers les escaliers afin d'aller retrouver les garçons dans la loge, Tenten et Ino s'y trouvait elle avait gagnée son combat et avait décidée de rester au vestiaire.

Quand Hinata Hyûga apparut aux nombreuses personnes du public, son adversaire était déjà présente tandis que son sang bouillonnait d'excitation. Ce moment là, elle l'avait imaginée de centaines de façons différentes mais tout était différent des images qu'elle avait pu s'en faire. Le regard de Sakura était comme transperçant par un peu de tristesse et de colère semblait-il, mais quelque soit ces regrets celle qui s'était sentit trahit ne paraissait pas touchée.

_« Maintenant que les deux concurrentes sont ici, le combat pourra commencer. Prête ? »_

-Je suis prête, dit Hinata en direction de Tsunade qui commenterait pour le match.  
-Godaime-sama, je vais me battre avec un katana je pense que mon adversaire devrait avoir droit à une arme sinon le combat serait inégal.

Vexée par cette remarque Hinata fusilla d'abord Sakura du regard avant de dire.

-Sasuke s'il te plait.

L'arme ne se fit pas attendre, le propriétaire l'avait déjà envoyé dans sa direction et même si ça venait du ciel…Hinata la rattrapa avec aisance. Sortant l'arme de son fourreau, son regard sembla glisser sur la lame du bel objet puis après quelques mouvements de poignet pour s'habituer au poids de sa nouvelle arme même si ce n'était pour un combat.

_« Vous êtes prêtes ? »_

-Oui, répondirent les jeunes filles en cœur.

_« Vous pouvez commencer ! »_

Le silence s'installa ainsi avec cette phrase, mais pour l'instant aucune des deux jeunes filles n'avaient encore bougés elles se défiaient juste du regard. Par où il fallait commencer, que fallait-il faire ? A part en s'amusant avec Sasuke aux entraînements, elle n'avait jamais vraiment combattu avec une telle arme. Hinata n'eut pas à se lancer à l'assaut qu'elle évita la lame du katana de Sakura en bloquant celle-ci avec la sienne.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer Hinata, je te donne ce que tu veux enfin ? Je te donne l'occasion de récupérer ce que tu as sois disant perdu mais je ne te céderai pas la victoire facilement. Vient la chercher.  
-Tu m'énerves.

Et ces propos s'accompagna d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen afin d'éloigner son adversaire. La jeune fille réfléchie, Sakura était douée pour les combats rapprochées et elle aussi mais avec une arme aussi longue. Mais son adversaire avec un avantage pour l'attaque et elle pour la défense.

Hinata entrepris de jouer de sa vitesse, elle courut vers Sakura qui en fit de même. Le public n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre, il n'y avait que les armes qui claquaient dans l'air à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Mais Sakura finit par prendre l'avantage par le manque d'expérience de son adversaire avec l'arme choisit et pu lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-C'est comme ça que tu as l'intention de te venger Hinata ?  
-Ne tente pas de m'énerver ça marche pas avec moi Grand front…

Et même si elle avait le goût du sang à ces lèvres, Hinata ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas un manque d'expérience dans la manipulation du katana qui déciderait de l'issue du combat et de tout ce qu'elle attendait de cette victoire.

-Ne me sous-estime pas Haruno Sakura.

Hinata se mit à sourire avant de se rediriger vers Sakura, et à nouveau les armes claquaient avec un peu plus de rapidité. Effleurant de temps à autre la peau de l'une de l'autre laissant apparaître de légères entailles déchirant parfois leurs vêtements. Chacune tenait un kunai pour se protéger avec et ne laissant pas l'une de leurs mains libres afin de ne pas être blesser inutilement. Tout semblait répétitif, sans queue ni tête et presque sans fin commençant presque à lasser les personnes du public jusqu'à ce que d'un coup les bruits cessèrent. Hinata avait réussit à saisir la main armée de la jeune konoichi en rangeant en toute discrétion son kunai afin de parvenir à ces fins. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'elle lui tordait le poignet jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui fasse lâcher prise sur son arme afin de s'en débarrasser. Puis elle donna un coup de pied pour propulser l'arme qui pourrait être récupérer.

-Ca serait drôle non ? Si je commençais par te casser le bras…non ?

La jeune Hyûga lança au loin le katana de Sasuke qui se planta quelques mètres plus loin dans le sol. Mais sans pour autant lâcher son adversaire…

- Je ne te connaissais pas des tendances sadiques. A quoi tu joues Hinata, à celle qui s'en fout ? Je sais que ça t'atteint encore le faite que je sois avec lui.

Mais sur ce coup là Hinata n'entendit que le kunai de Sakura gagner le sol puis l'un de ces côtes craquer sous l'effet du poing d'une force phénoménale de la fille aux cheveux roses. Une douleur fulgurante se propagea au niveau de sa cage thoracique mais pourtant ne fut pas insupportable, elle lâcha la main de Sakura s'en voulant d'avoir été aussi conne sur ce coup là. Mais rapidement elle du se mettre à éviter les assauts de Sakura à présent désarmée mais il fallait éviter à tout prix de se prendre des coups aux risques d'os brisés. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes, parfois Hinata tentait une attaque mais sans succès comme Sakura qui n'arrivait qu'à l'effleurer à cause de la vitesse de la brune qui avait augmentée sans le poids de l'arme de Sasuke Uchiwa qui fallait l'avouer était assez lourde.

Puis comme pour reprendre son souffle un instant Sakura s'arrêta comme essoufflée tandis qu'Hinata profitait de l'occasion pour prendre du recul.

-Par tes mouvements j'ai pensée que tu évitais simplement mes coups de poing afin de ne pas avoir une nouvelle côte brisée mais tu es bien maligne à présent je n'ai plus de chakra qui circule dans le bras droit donc je ne peux te briser les os que d'une main.

Le public resta d'abord surpris tandis que les membres du clan Hyûga ne parurent pas surprit par le résultat des attaques d'Hinata. C'est vrai que contrairement aux autres combats, les deux filles parlaient beaucoup mais ça passionnait les gradins puisqu'ils avaient finit par comprendre que tout ça n'était que règlement de compte.

**[Dans la loge]**

-Grâce au Byakugan, Hinata s'est servie de la technique ******Jyuken* pour bloquer le chakra du bras de Sakura. Murmura Neji.  
-Faut qu'elle se défende, Sakura lui a cassée une côte. Elle a une force phénoménale grâce à l'enseignement de Godaime-sama. Répliqua Ino. Maintenant qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?**

**[Retour au combat]**

******La fille aux yeux de jade ne semblait pas en position de faiblesse même si son adversaire aux yeux neige lui avait privé d'une partie de sa force phénoménale. Avec son style de combat basé sur le taijutsu, Hinata malgré son sang bouillonnant gardait sa grâce et faisait de son combat une danse. Sakura avait beau tenter de lui envoyer des kunai, elle finit par découvrir que le Hakke Shô Kaiten était à présent une technique acquise pour la jeune Hyûga. Ce combat n'était pas du même niveau que celui qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Ino quand elle était en froid, une des deux semblaient plus fort. Sakura décida de ne plus se battra à distance, que le corps à corps pouvait être à son avantage. Parfois l'une donnait un coup l'autre ripostait du même, c'était comme un jeu tu me frappes je te copie. Ca rimait presqu'à rien, elles faisaient les gamines mais pourtant le combat captivait parce qu'elles semblaient ne pas vouloir abandonner pour des raisons qui leurs étaient propres. Et même si le combat durait, Hinata brisa l'avant bras de Sakura et l'une de ces côtes alors que son adversaire lui casa encore des côtes lui donnant l'impression que tout s'enflammait en elle. **

******-Je ne perdrai pas ! Lança Hinata.  
-TU ES QUI POUR TE SERVIR DES PAROLES QUE DES PERSONNES AURAIENT PU PRONONCER POUR DE JUSTES RAISONS ? Hurla Sakura. TU ES QUI ? TU N'ES RIEN QU'UN ADVERSAIRE PLEIN DE HAINE ET CA VA TE PERDRE…  
-Après tout ce que tu m'as fais…**

******Les yeux d'Hinata parurent horrifiés par les propos de Sakura. Elle, un être de haine alors qu'elle était une traitresse ? Elle qui avait salit son nom et avait profité de sa gentillesse pour abuser de rompre une promesse ? Celle qui lui avait prit celui qu'elle avait tant aimé pendant presque toute sa vie ? Elle osait …**

******-TU ES TELLEMENT OBNIBULEE PAR UN STUPIDE PREMIER AMOUR, TU JOUES LES FORTES ET TU VEUX FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU ME HAIS. TU ES SIMPLEMENT EN COLERE DE CE QUE TU AS PERDUE TON PREMIER AMOUR ALORS QUE TU SAIS QU'IL NE T'A JAMAIS AIME ET T'AIMERAIT JAMAIS. TU TE CACHES EN DISANT QUE J'AI FAIS DE TOI LA HONTE DE TA FAMILLE C'EST DE MA FAUTE SI TU ETAIS FAIBLE ? MÊME PAS FOUTUE DE BATTRE TA PETITE SŒUR. C'EST MOI QUI T'ES HUMILIE LORS DE TON COMBAT CONTRE NEJI ? ARRÊTRE DE VOULOIR FAIRE PASSER TOUT CE QUI T'A BLESSER SUR UNE FAUTE DE MA PART…  
-La ferme…  
-NON. JE NE SUIS PAS CE QUI A FAIT DE TOI LA FILLE FRAGILE ET INNOCENTE QUE TOUT LE MONDE DISAIT QUE TU ETAIS. L'HERITIERE FAIBLE DU CLAN HUYGA…**

******Faire preuve de sang froid, ne jamais perdre le contrôle était les phrases qu'elle avait beau eu se répéter pendant tant de jours depuis son départ à Suna mais à ce moment là rien ne put y faire. Personne, même pas la concerner ne vit la main qui allait la saisir par la gorge en l'envoyer à l'une des parois de l'arène. Tous semblaient retenir leurs respirations tout à coup, et même sans se rendre compte le père de cette jeune fille en colère se leva brusquement de son siège, il ne l'a reconnaissait plus. Dans la loge, ils durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour empêcher Naruto d'aller arrêter cette Hinata en furie. **

******-Excuse-toi, grogna la ténébreuse au teint porcelaine.  
-Va au diable.**

******Sakura lui cracha en pleine figure se qui ne l'a calma pas au contraire, elle l'envoya au sol avant de la gifler violement et la tenant par ces vêtements. **

******-Tu n'es qu'une…  
-Qu'une quoi ? Je préfère être comme je suis qu'être comme tu es devenue, un être méprisable.**

******Sa main bougea toute seule, la joue de Sakura rougit de plus belle.**

-Tu m'as brisé peut être la jambe, brisé plusieurs os mais je t'ai brisée le cœur et ça fait bien plus mal…Hinata.

******La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte par l'issue par laquelle elle était arrivée.**

**__****« Vainqueur…Hyûga Hinata »**

******Mais sa haine était toujours vive, on pensait qu'elle sortait de l'arène laissant son adversaire honteuse mais elle sortie de terre le katana de Sasuke qu'elle avait lancée et qui s'était enfoncé de longues minutes auparavant. Avant de se diriger vers Sakura allongée au sol…**

******-HINATA !**

******Le katana tomba au sol Ino lui avait attrapée violement le poignet tandis que Temari tenait sa main libre, Shino et Kiba s'occupaient de ses chevilles. Shikamaru l'a paralysait à présent avec la manipulation des ombres mais les autres préféraient prendre leurs précautions. Son prénom avait été hurlé par tous, même pas Naruto enlaçant Sakura mais ne l'a lâchant pas du regard, même par Tenten et Chôji immobilisés à cause de leurs blessures. Mais Sasuke arriva face à elle et la gifla ce qui eu un effet d'électrochoc pas seulement parce qu'il venait de frapper une fille ou même parce que Shikamaru avait pu ressentir la gifle comme si il en avait été le destinataire mais simplement parce que son regard semblait vide. **

******-TU AS PERDUE LA RAISON ? Lui hurla Sasuke.  
-J'ai…gagnée.  
-TU ALLAIS FAIRE QUOI LA ? TU ES MALADE ?  
-J'al…lais juste lui faire ressentir ma douleur…  
-Si tu n'aimes plus Naruto, pourquoi tu veux lui faire si mal. J'ai toujours été là depuis que tout ça à commencer mais tu n'as pas voulue m'expliquer.  
-Parce qu'elle…est l'image de tout ça, elle me rappelle que je suis faible…elle m'a brisée la vie.  
-Pourquoi tu veux la faire payer tout le mal que les autres t'ont fait.  
-Mon honneur Sa…suke…  
- TON HONNEUR HINATA…TU ETAIS SUR LE POINT DE TUER TON AMIE D'ENFANCE ! TU VEUX DEVENIR UN VERITABLE MONSTRE ? JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE CETTE FILLE LA…JE CONNAIS PAS LA PERSONNE QUI SE TIENT DEVANT MOI.**

******[POV Hinata]**

**__****Un être de haine, un monstre… quelqu'un qu'il ne connaisse pas. C'est ça que je suis à leurs yeux. Une fille qui joue à l'enfant, qui met sur Sakura toute la haine qu'elle peut ressentir d'avoir été faible. Mais pourtant je les battue, j'ai gagnée. Pourquoi je me sens si faible ? Comme si j'étais face à ma propre défaite. Pourquoi je ne ressens pas cette extase d'être parvenue à mes fins ? Pourquoi suis-je si brisée ?**

**__****Tu n'es pas amoureux de cette fille là, tu ne connais pas cette personne là…Sasuke, pas toi. Ne m'abandonne pas sans toi je ne suis rien. Souris et dit moi que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge. J'ai eu tort c'est ça ? Retournons sur ta terrasse afin que tu puisses encore me faire la leçon et me faire voir chacune de mes erreurs.**

**__****Je suis un monstre ? On traitait Naruto ainsi juste parce qu'il avait le démon à neuf queues en lui mais moi je suis un monstre par ma personne ? Je te donne envie de vomir…pourquoi vous me regardez tous ainsi ? Avec tant de dégoût et de déception.**

**__****Sakura se fait emmener sur ce brancard, elle est en si mauvaise état de ma faute. Pourquoi je n'ai plus le sang qui bouillonne. Vous accourez tous à ces côtés, et m'abandonnez là.**

******« Hinata Hyûga disqualifiée pour avoir tenter de tuer son adversaire »**

**__****Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la tuer, Tsunade-sama… Je voulais juste qu'elle ressente la souffrance de ce cœur qu'elle a un peu plus brisée. Tient j'ai mon corps qui s'effondre et je me sens touchée le sol, j'avais presque oublié j'ai des os brisés, je souffre mais c'est mon cœur qui fait plus mal. Rendez-moi ma victoire.**

**__****Sasuke, s'il te plait aide-moi à me relever. Ne me tourne pas le dos…Je vais en mourir, je vais mourir. **

**__****Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée la première fois pour me laisser mourir avec plus de souffrance ?**

******_________________________________________________________________________________  
********« X* » : ********Vu que le nom de famille de Tenten est toujours inconnu pour nous tous fans de Naruto j'ai préférée ne pas inventée un nom de famille à notre konoichi =)**

******Jyuken********* : **Technique des Hyûga. Grâce aux Byakugan ils peuvent voir l'intérieur du corps des adversaires et ainsi frappés les points critiques du corps tout en insufflant du chakra a chaque coup. (source : )


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Mon unique.**

Malgré sa fragilité et son regard vide, sa beauté était intacte. Mais ces yeux cherchaient-ils une réponse dans les feuilles d'automne qui virevoltaient à l'extérieur ou même à travers les gouttes de pluies frappant à sa fenêtre. Hinata Hyûga n'était plus vraiment elle-même, comme si une partie de sa personne était restée prisonnière de l'arène ce jour-là. Dans une chambre d'hôpital du village de Konoha se trouvait la jeune héritière du clan aux yeux neiges, assise entre ces draps on avait simplement l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus conscience du monde extérieur. Selon les dire de Tsunade, elle était un peu dépressive. Elle mangeait peu, était victime de grandes insomnies et semblaient avoir perdue un peu le goût de la vie. Les visites s'enchaînaient mais aucune véritable réaction, même pas devant Sakura qui s'était présenté aux côtés de Naruto. Même quand la konoichi à la chevelure couleur rose bonbon s'excusait de l'avoir provoquée et même de l'avoir trahi.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce qui se passait, comme si rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. A côté de son lit était posé un cahier accompagné d'un stylo, Tsunade lui avait calmement expliquée que si elle ne voulait pas parler, elle pouvait au moins s'exprimer en écrivant. Les pages de ce cahier étaient ternit de milliers de mots, mais pas ceux espérés par l'Hokage… Hinata racontait simplement l'histoire d'une fille qui n'a pas voulu grandir mais qui venait de perdre son premier amour, et même si on savait que ce n'était que sa propre histoire pour le moment elle n'avait écrit que jusqu'au moment où elle devait se rendre en week-end chez Tenten. Le point de vue était celui de son personnage avec des confessions, ces mots étaient très profond mais n'en était pas au point de l'avidité de vengeance dont elle avait fait preuve depuis son retour à Konoha. Parce que l'histoire avait peut-être commencée dégénérer au cours de son séjour à Suna… un peu après là où elle s'était arrêtée d'écrire dans son ouvrage hier.

« Toc, toc »

Quelqu'un venait tout juste de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. C'était Tenten et Temari, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas attendues une réponse pour se permettre de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elles venaient tous les jours donc savaient qu'Hinata ne dirait rien.

-Coucou Hina, murmura Temari en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue. Toujours la tête dans les nuages ?

Tenten sourit à la plaisanterie, la jeune fille posa une jolie boîte à bentô qu'elle avait préparée à son amie. La petite amie de Neji avait bien compris qu'elle n'aimait pas les repas de l'hôpital tout comme elle.

-Tu as faim j'espère ? Je t'ai préparée quelques sushis je sais que tu adores ça.

Pendant ce temps la blonde du sable sortie de son sac un peigne et une brosse. Elle voulait simplement lui démêler les cheveux, puis lui refait une magnifique queue de cheval. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était à l'hôpital qu'on pouvait laissée Hinata mal coiffée ou dans un état de laisser-aller.

Lentement Hinata ouvrit la boîte à bentô posée juste en face avant de s'emparer des baguettes languissant devant les sushi. Avant d'attaquer, elle toucha la main de Tenten comme pour la remercier. Son regard mélancolique ne disparut pas pour autant. La jeune fille mangea avec lenteur et à peine quelques sushis ingurgités qu'elle mit la boîte de côté pour prendre son cahier. Elle avait envie de continuer à se confier dans les pages qu'elle avait commencée à ternir. Raconter ce qui s'était vraiment passée…

Les heures défilèrent, la jeune muette se retrouva bientôt seule… ces deux amies partirent à la fin des heures de visites mais elle n'avait pas posée une seule seconde son stylo. Ce jour-là elle écrivit avec une certaine frénésie comme si elle avait eu une espèce de déclic.

Deux jours puis une semaine à écrire, ces mots… la délivrance. Le séjour à Suna s'étala sur le papier…s'était comme si elle revivait tout mais sans véritablement de douleurs. Malgré toute la souffrance qui y était inscrit, dans ce cahier épais. Puis vient le retour à Konoha au bout de deux semaines d'écriture… avant le combat.

A se plonger dans le passé, dans cette chambre d'hôpital le temps semblait s'être figé. Comme sa voix s'était éteinte après cette écroulée dans cette arène. Même si les autres défilaient, son père, Neji… rien ne semblait lui apporter le réconfort ou même l'envie de prononcer un mot et faire un effort pour renouer avec le monde réel. Ces amis et sa famille faisaient tant d'efforts, venait toutes les semaines mais… Une seule personne n'avait jamais franchi le pas de cette porte : Uchiwa Sasuke.

_« Puis l'Hokage annonça ma disqualification, peut être par ma violence à la fin de ce combat mais... Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de la tuer, je voulais simplement qu'elle ressente ma souffrance, ce cœur brisée qu'elle a un peu plus meurtri et qui me déchirait la poitrine. Et je me sentis défaillir, atteindre le sol… ma haine m'avait fait oubliée mes os brisés. Je souhaitais ma victoire mais je l'avais perdue…j'avais perdue bien plus que ce combat. J'avais perdue mon unique. »_

C'était comme la fin de son histoire. Le lendemain, l'Hokage l'a trouva endormie l'ouvrage était posé sur la table avec un petit mot où elle souhaitait que tous ces amis et sa famille puissent lire ce livre tout particulièrement Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. Et même si s'était si intime qu'importe. Le plus important elle avait oubliée de l'inscrire. Le soir même elle avait quittée la chambre d'hôpital et même le village de Konoha. A la nuit tombée, pour aller où… qui le savait, Hinata était devenue un peu la personne qu'on n'arrivait pas vraiment à percer.

Hinata Hyûga s'était simplement rendue aux frontières du territoire de feu après avoir traversée la dense forêt de Konoha. Malgré la nuit sombre, elle n'avait pas peur en ces lieux qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur. Elle s'était souvent promenée dans les parages des centaines de fois depuis de nombreuses années. Ces pas l'a menèrent aux pieds de deux immenses statuts entre lesquelles il y avait une énorme cascade et une rivière calme.

Pourquoi ici ? Le vent glacé claquait sur sa peau qui rougissait, le froid ne semblait pas lui donner l'envie de rentrer au village. Cet endroit n'était peut-être pas significatif pour elle mais l'était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Son unique… et dans un murmure :

-Sasuke.

Fut le seul prénom qui s'échappa de ces lèvres. Fallait-il qu'elle quitte ces murs blancs de l'hôpital qu'elle avait tant contemplé jour et nuit depuis un peu plus d'un mois et demi ? La seule maladie dont elle souffrait… elle ne pouvait pas le dire parce que ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait renoncé lui.

Elle avança au bord de l'eau de la rivière, puis posa un pied sur la surface de celle-ci après avoir enlever ces chaussures. Marcher sur l'eau, grâce au chakra… vêtue tout de blanc sous les rayons de la lune. Une image si angélique, mais son regard était teinté de désespoir parce qu'elle avait perdue son unique. Depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas fait utilisation de son chakra, les premiers pas fur difficile… elle atteignit souvent le fond avant que pouvoir marcher à la surface. Après avoir réussit au bout d'une dizaine minutes elle se tourna attendant qu'il l'a félicite d'avoir réussit mais il n'était pas là.

Parce qu'elle avait été trop cupide, trop haineuse et s'était laissée envenimée par sa soif de vengeance à en perdre le contrôle. Parce qu'elle avait été trop bête, avait eu peur d'aimer la seule personne qui pensait qu'à l'aimer, qui avait céder à ces caprices et priait son bonheur. A présent, au milieu de cette étendue d'eau pour compagnon il n'y avait que sa souffrance. Où était-il à présent ? Elle qui n'avait toujours plus l'habitude d'être si loin de lui et du manque de sa présence.

Hinata s'était éprit dangereusement de son frère de cœur. On ne tombe pas amoureuse de son confident, elle avait eu peur que se soit des sentiments du qu'à la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve mais l'air semblait si irrespirable quand il était absent. Elle ne jouait pas à la muette, ces lèvres brûlaient simplement de désir d'avouer ces sentiments qui l'a rongeait. Elle l'avait tant attendue mais il n'était jamais venu… il lui avait tourné le dos comme ce jour à l'arène après la déception qu'elle lui avait affligée.

C'était en ces lieux qu'il se retrouvait ? Un jour à Suna elle avait lui avait demandée quel est l'endroit qui lui ressemblait le plus et s'était celui où il avait combattu avec Naruto que le ténébreux avait donné en guise de réponse. Il n'était pas là mais elle l'attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ici, même si elle devait mourir au fond de ces eaux.

-Sasuke…

Sa voix était brisée par l'émotion mais par ces longues semaines sans avoir prononcé un mot. Elle tentait de crier mais ce n'était qu'un souffle. Alors elle recommença pour parvenir encore au même résultat alors elle se laissa secouer par ces sanglots. Ca devait bien faire deux heures qu'elle marchait tranquillement à la surface. Depuis combien de temps le personnel de l'hôpital avait-il averti Tsunade en se rendant compte qu'elle avait fuguée ? Ou même est-ce qu'on l'a cherchait ? Elle en était sûre… on pensait qu'elle était dépressive et surement partie faire une tentative de suicide.

-Sasuke…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire son prénom, plus vite et plus fort. Comme dans une sorte d'angoisse mais avec l'espoir de ne pas l'avoir perdue. Hinata pleurait, elle criait ce prénom… son unique. Le perdre définitivement se serait peut-être comme mourir et elle n'imaginait plus la vie sans lui.

Son prénom, elle resta des heures comme ça à le dire, jusqu'à ce que ça deviennent des hurlements. Signe de toute sa panique. Mais personne ne vient pendant des heures. Son chakra s'épuisa alors elle se contenta simplement de marcher là où elle avait encore pied dans cette vaste rivière. Autour d'elle flottait sa jolie robe blanche dans laquelle elle s'était glissée avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Et même si elle était gelée, elle semblait être aussi figée que les statues.

-Tu n'en as pas assez de faire des bêtises ? Ca fait des heures qu'ils te cherchent.

Un sursaut, et le cœur qui démarre à cent à l'heure au son de sa voix si…unique. Tournant vivement la tête à droit, à gauche où est-il ? Pourquoi quand elle n'est pas concentrée le Byakugan semble inefficace ? Etait-ce un mirage sonore ? Ces mains arrivent lentement au près de ces oreilles, elle est tremblante… c'est la panique.

-Calme-toi.

Son contact, attrapant ces mains. Les siens ont toujours la même chaleur mais la tête baissée elle ne ressent pas le besoin de se confirmer l'identité de cette voix parce que son parfum ne fait que dire qu'il s'agit bien de son unique… Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Hina, pourquoi tu as fuis de l'hôpital ? Pourquoi tu es venue là, si je ne savais pas que tu pourrais être là… on penserait que tu as désertée le village ou même que tu te serais suicidée. Si je n'étais pas là pour toi… On s'est rendue compte de ton absence après que Tsunade est finit de lire pendant toute la journée ton cahier. Ca ne va pas ?  
-Mon unique…ne reviendra pas.  
-Naruto…  
-Tu es con ou quoi ?

Lâcha-t-elle brusquement dans un sursaut. Sasuke pensait qu'elle l'aimait encore…ce blond aux yeux bleus ? Elle commençait à se ressaisir, à se réveiller enfin.

-Tu es redevenue toi-même on dirait. On m'a dit qu'on ne parlait pas, que tu mangeais peu et ressemblait à un fantôme mais tu es toujours aussi fragile et… magnifique. Pourquoi tu te rends malade comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'inquiètes comme ça ? Je peux accepter que tu aimes un autre homme mais que tu te laisses mourir…comme ça. Tu tentes de me faire du mal, de nous faire tous souffrir si tu mourrais comme ça ? Hein…  
-Mon unique. Pardonne-moi…  
-Personne ne t'en veux Hinata. Ne me dit pas encore que tu vois Naruto maintenant, que tu ne me vois pas encore une fois…comme ce jour-là.  
-Sasuke, ne me laisse pas mourir. S'il te plaît…

Le jeune ténébreux l'enlaça, même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle semblait perdue. Hinata referma ces petits bras fragiles autour de sa taille masculine, si fort à en donner l'impression qu'elle voudrait l'étouffer.

-J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
-Je serai toujours là pour toi, mes sentiments me ramèneront toujours à toi Hina. Même si Naruto aura éternellement ton amour entre les doigts et qu'il a une place que trop importante.  
-C'est toi que je cherchais Sasuke, c'est pour ça que je suis là.  
-Je suis là pour soigner tes blessures.

Il est bête, se demandait-elle en se décollant brutalement de sa personne pour le regarder en face et… exploser comme une gamine.

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Parce que tu es bête… parce que tu ne comprends pas que… tu es mon unique… et que je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi. Espèce d'idiot, tu es comme Naruto tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Tu ne comprends pas que si je suis dans cet état c'est parce que tu m'as dit que tu renonçais à aimer une fille comme moi. Que je ne parlais pas parce que j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir ? Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis si longtemps, j'étais si inquiète. Tu ne comprends pas que tu es mon unique, que sans toi je tombe en morceaux que je ne peux pas me passer de ta présence et de quand tu m'enlaces et me promette que tu feras tout pour moi. Tu ne comprends pas que je voulais me venger parce que je ne voulais pas être à côté de toi comme une fille faible que tu protèges et qui n'a pas la fierté d'affronter son amie qui l'a trahi. Sasuke, tu n'as pas compris tout ça… tu n'as pas lu entre les lignes. Tu ne comprends pas que j'étais muette parce que je n'avais envie de parler qu'à toi. Bon sang mais je t'ai …m… tu, tu, tu …as oubliée que je suis maladroite et timide. Je n'ai jamais vraiment changée en étant avec toi imbécile. Alors arrête de me parler de Naruto, c'est toi que j'aime. JE T'AIME SASUKE UCHIWA…

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche brusquement, elle savait ce qu'elle avait dit mais ne voulait pas le crier, par comme ça.

-Dit le encore Hinata. Murmura-t-il faiblement.  
-Jt'aime, bafouilla-t-elle.  
-Dit le moi pour que je l'entende vraiment.  
-Je t'aime Sasuke. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe quand tu es là, tu ne l'entends pas qui cogne dans ma poitrine ? Il essaye de me briser les os. J'en peux plus…

La fille au teint porcelaine sauta dans ces bras pour se saisir de ces lèvres passionnément. Parce qu'elle ne désirait que l'embrasser à nouveau, s'était comme un nouveau baiser une déclaration par un geste. Sasuke l'avait réceptionné en l'attrapant par les hanches tandis qu'elle passait ces bras autour de son cou et caresserait ces lèvres. Le baiser prenait en profondeur, leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Cette embrassade donnait le vertige à ceux qui la partageaient. Ils ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre malgré le manque de souffle et les minutes qui défilaient. Comme des drogués en manque qui avaient enfin pu trouver une dose et voulaient atteindre l'overdose. Hinata était en extase, perdait le nord en sachant que l'effet des médicaments qu'elle prenait ne l'aidait pas en cette situation. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, même Sasuke semblait déstabilisé. Hinata l'avait plutôt habituée à des baisers tellement réservés.

-Tu vas tombée malade.  
-C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire, je t'ai attendue des heures.  
-Je t'ai attendue des mois entiers. Et je sais que tu vas bientôt t'évanouir car tu ne tiens plus vraiment sur tes jambes. Laisse moi te ramener, ils te cherchent encore ils se font tous un sang d'encre pour toi.  
-Ne me quitte plus.  
-Maintenant que tu m'as cédé, je ne te laisserai plus jamais pour rien au monde. Maintenant tu peux te laisser aller. Tu es fatiguée, je te ramène.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se laisser aller dans ces bras donnant l'impression de s'endormir alors qu'elle avait juste perdue conscience comme il l'avait dit. Hinata n'avait plus du tout de chakra, le soleil allait bientôt se lever et elle était vidée de ces forces.

Uchiwa Sasuke sourit en la portant dans ces bras comme un bébé ou comme une femme mariée. Elle était accrochée à son cou comme un enfant, tandis qu'il s'engouffra dans la forêt de Konoha pour retourner au village. A vrai dire il avait dit aux autres qu'ils pensaient savoir où elle était donc de cesser un peu les recherches pour l'instant. Il attendait à la demeure du ténébreux son retour.

Quelques minutes de marche et il passa le portail, puis encore de nombreuses minutes pour traverser le village avait de se retrouver devant sa porte. Sa princesse épuisée n'avait pas bronchée un instant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir que quelqu'un l'avait déjà entendu arriver. C'était Kiba.

-Hinata…  
-Elle s'est assoupie, fait pas trop bruit.

Sasuke traversa la cour, de grand soupir de soulagement se firent entendre. Elle allait bien, s'était le plus important. Il passa devant les autres pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

-Tu l'as trouvée à l'endroit où on s'est battu ? Demanda Naruto tandis que son ami allongeait Hinata dans le canapé pour laisser Tsunade l'examiner.  
-Oui, elle me cherchait…  
-Elle a parlée ? Sursauta Temari et Tenten.  
-Oui, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'elle veut le faire mais vu que je ne suis pas allé la voir à l'hôpital à cause des vacheries que je lui avais dit au tournoi…  
-Hinata se porte bien, examina Tsunade. Donc quand elle disait j'ai perdue mon unique… elle parlait de Uchiwa Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'aussi vous êtes officiellement fiancés Hiashi Hyûga me l'a dit. Qu'il voulait de toi comme futur gendre.  
-Elle ne le sait pas encore. S'il vous plait, elle peut restée chez elle ce soir ? Demanda Sasuke.  
-Tu vas l'emmener à la demeure Hyûga.  
-Ici aussi c'est chez elle, une fois mariée c'est ici qu'on vivra…  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je protesterai, emmène là moi demain pour que je l'examine un peu plus. La psychologue voudra surement la voir…Les autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Neji pas la peine que je te dise de prévenir ton oncle ?

Et tout le monde s'en alla laissant la jeune fille assouplie et un Sasuke rassuré… 


	9. reecriture de Yuki

J'ai décidée de ne pas continuer la Fanfiction Yuki.

Cette version ne me correspondant plus j'ai écrit « Yuki no hana »

C'est une nouvelle version de Yuki en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Ps : vraiment désolée.


End file.
